Changing Hearts
by WorldsColliding
Summary: King Spot Conlon of Brooklyn has everything he could ever want. So why does he feel empty? Little does he know that his life is about to change when he meets a strange but beautiful girl who has had just as hard a life as he had.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Selling papers. Looking good. Brawling with other newsies. Being King of Brooklyn. Life couldn't be any better for him. Being toughest, being the best, there was no other newsie like him. Spot Conlon. He seemed to be unstoppable, probably the most respected teenager in all of Brooklyn being only 17. He was perfectly content in heart and mind. But little did he know that a large hole would begin to split his heart. Little did he know that something was missing in his life. It seemed like no one would be able to sew it back up. Until…

Part 1: The Angel

Left, right, dodge. Right, dodge; dodge again, a jab right in the stomach, and then a punch right in the jaw making me, once again, the winner. Ah… the sweet scent of victory… or it could have been the perspiration that was dewin on the back of my neck and tricklin down my forehead but hey, I'm the toughest newsie in all of Brooklyn. I wasn't complainin. Gate came up and with the help of Tide lifted me up on their shoulders. I lifted my hands high, letting the crowd of boy's cheer and celebrate yet another one of my victories. Fire handed me my hat and I waved it above my head. They shouted in agreement, in enjoyment. 17 and already I was the King of Brooklyn. I wasn't the most muscular, that would be Tide and Gate, the boys that held me up now, and I wasn't the oldest, that was Cart, he was already almost 20. But I was tough. I was strong. Not so much physically but I was independent, I didn't need nobody. I could sell papes all my life and I wouldn't care. I stared at my "subjects" until Tide and Gate put me down. And after they did, the crowd slowly drifted apart, back to their everyday lives. And as I waited for the rest of my boys to gather up so we could head back down the docks towards the warehouse we stayed in, I couldn't help but notice the empty feeling in the pit of my heart. It was never there before, why would I feel it now? I guess it was because I had no idea that in that moment, my life was about to change. Forever.

It was a slow news day. Not the greatest headline, making it a little harder for me to "reel" in the customers. I had several regulars, they seemed to enjoy the paper and myself but mostly me and everyday I'd have several new customers. I sat at the corner of the street, reading the papes I was selling. The streets were basically empty and I only had a few left so I thought I'd just relax and read. For being a boy who never went to school I was still pretty intelligent. So I sat and read the papes fluently. Until the afternoon sun was blocked by a shadow, making it harder for me to see the fine print.

I looked up, expecting to yell at whoever it was until I saw whom it was and my voice stuck in my throat. Did angels live in Brooklyn?

She was the most beautiful goil I had ever seen! She seemed lost, seeing as how she didn't seem to notice me there. But there was something different about her. For one thing she wasn't dressed like a goil. Now why would a pretty goil like that wear MEN'S attire? She wore black pants that hugged her legs and a yellow scarf that served as a belt to keep them up. She had on a plain white collared button down shirt that seemed to flow around her torso. Maybe she didn't WANT to show off her figure. And then she had a blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders. I could understand the shawl. It was a little chilly out that afternoon, even with the sun shinin so brightly. But there was something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on. But all the same she was pretty but she was still in my way and it was getting annoying how she didn't notice me staring up at her.

"You gonna buy some papes?" I said in the most annoyed voice as I could muster since I was still stunned by her appearance.

She looked down at me and stared at me with beautiful warm light brown eyes that were framed by thick long dark eyelashes. Her auburn hair blew around her face. She lifted a hand and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. Her skin was as white as winter with a beautiful light warm rose undertone.

"Excuse me?" she said her voice sounding like music.

I swallowed and then tilted my head and in the voice I normally use with other newsies, not with women, "You heard me. Are you gonna buy some papes or are ya just gonna block my reading light?" smirking once I finished.

She half smiled as her eyes drooped, observing me. She laughed once.

"You sure are quite the catch. Talking to a lady in that kind of tone? My what has become of Brooklyn's boys," she answered clicking her tongue.

I smiled at her sarcastic tone.

"What kind of lady dresses up like a man?" I challenged.

She smiled wider, seeming to like this talk.

"I have my reasons. And if you knew them than you wouldn't be half the person that I am."

I smiled wider showing her the top row of my straight white teeth.

"Don't you know who I am?" I said, waiting for her reaction,

"Yea. A teenage boy with a big head. You better be careful or pretty soon you're going to go top heavy."

Ouch. She was good I would give her that. But no one messes with the King.

"I'm Spot Conlon," standing and pulling myself up to my full height. She was about a few inches shorter than I was but she didn't seem phased at all. Not by name or by my height. What was with this goil?

"And I'm Carter Bailey. Pleasure to meet you," she said sticking out her hand. I took it and then I brushed my lips against the top of it.

"Ms. Bailey," playing with her now with sudden formality despite the fact that my New York accent kind of brought it down a bit. I finally put my finger on what was different about her. She wasn't from around here. She didn't have the accent; she sounded like she came from the west. Ohio probably.

She smiled again and then curtsied.

"Mr. Conlon," she said as she stood up straight again.

We stared at each other for a while, searching each other's eyes. I didn't realize I was still holding her hand when someone else walked up and asked for a paper and I had to let go of it to give it too them. They paid me and then walked off.

"So you're a newsie?" she said staring off after the man who had just paid for a paper.

I nodded, swallowing the sarcastic remark I was going to make. I wasn't in the mood for another fight with her. But then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter and handed it too me.

"Keep the change," she said picking up a paper and then putting it under her arm.

I stared at her, raising one eyebrow before shrugging and putting the quarter in the pouch where I held my money.

"Well, see you later Spot," she said smiling before walking off, "Better get back to my father. He loves the paper."

I stared after her smiling as she walked down the street opposite the one she had came down. Probably had several errands to run. And what I didn't know was that she was changing me. Slowly, unnoticeably, but still changing.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Complications

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep sitting against the same building I met Carter next to until I was awoken by a very familiar voice.

"So I come down heah to see my ol' bud but it turns out he's fast asleep on the job!" Jack Kelly's voice sounded in my ears.

I smiled before opening my eyes to see Jack standing above me.

"Long time no see Jacky-Boy," I answered as he gave me his hand and helped me up.

"Heah," handing he my hat.

I grunted in thanks and put it back on my head.

"It fell off while you was sleepin," he explained.

I blinked several times, trying to get my eyes to adjust to what little light was left. The sun was setting and when I looked down at my feet, the rest of my papes were gone.

"What-"

"I finished for you," Jack said before I could even ask and handed me the money.

"Thanks," I answered rubbing my eyes. I was a little upset he woke me up from my dream. Me and Carter… just talking and… very slowly leaning closer 'til… well there was no space left between us.

"So what's been happening?" Jack asked pulling me away from my dream entirely.

"Nothing really. I met a goil named Carter today," I said trying to think. Not much was coming except images of Carter. What an interesting name… for a goil.

"Is she pretty?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yea… exceptionally. Just like an angel. Except she was dressed like a man. And her name… have you ever met a goil named Carter?"

"Nope. I did, howeva, meet one named Travis. I think her parents wanted a boy," he said chuckling. He looked like he was deep in thought, giving me a minute to organize mine. And… what time was it? I should be heading back to the warehouse. Jack seemed to read my mind.

"Come on let's walk to the docks. I should get going soon anyway,"

I nodded slowly, still a little drowsy from my nap, knowing I would never get to sleep tonight. I'd have to get my sleep schedule back on track. We walked in silence for a while until we heard a scream that seemed to fill the night.

"Come heah sweetie, we won't hurt ya," came some drunken man's voice from up ahead.

Suddenly, a goil wearing a red dress that hugged her in all the right places ran into the streets, away from the voice. I'd recognize that beautiful face anywhere. Damn, Carter was… so… **attractive**! Because of the baggy shirt she had wore earlier today, I hadn't been able to see her figure. Now… Holy Crap! She had the most perfect hourglass shape I had ever seen! But I could only stare for little while. Because just then, three men came out of the shadows and came towards her, hands high, and knives right at their hips. Jack and I didn't need anymore information. 'Not MY goil,' I thought even though she wasn't really mine. We ran forward as they continued to advance, Carter backing up to the wall of the building on the other side of the street. We leaped onto the other men, screaming at the tops of our lungs, knocking them to the ground. Once they got up again, we stared fighting. I smiled. Just like normal. They weren't as tough as they looked. Jack had already gotten one down. I was fighting two of them but it wasn't long before Jack was helping. Together, we brought both of them down.

"Yea, that's right!" Jack yelled as they ran away into the shadows. When he turned to look at me I was already heading towards Carter, who stared at me with such a grateful expression. I lifted my hands, showing her I had nothing in them and I had no intention of doing what those men were planning on doing.

"You alright?" I asked gently, warmly.

She nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Spot," she said timidly.

Jack walked over, putting his hands up as well, showing he meant no harm.

"Is this your friend?" she asked looking at Jack then back at me.

"Uh yea, Carter, this is Jack Kelly. Jack, Carter Bailey."

Jack smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you miss."

She smiled back before gasping and collapsing onto her knees, clutching her head. I ran over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously putting my hand under her chin, pulling her face up so she could look at me. That's when I noticed her hair was thick with blood.

"My God," I whispered as I tore a piece of cloth off of my white shirt. It didn't really matter; I was a street rat anyway. I began dabbing her head where the blood was gushing out. She stared at me the whole time, not turning to look at Jack who had come back with a bucket of water.

"You know, you're actually sort of beautiful," she whispered loud enough so only I could hear. I stopped and stared down at her bewildered. _She_ thought _I_ was beautiful? I shook my head smiling half-heartedly saying, "How hard did you hit your head?" before continuing to tend her head.I dipped the cloth into the bucket and then continued dabbing repeating the procedure several times before the bleeding finally stopped. When I finally looked down at her, she was staring a my arm.

"You're hurt," she said concerned. I laughed and she looked up at my face, locking eyes with mine.

"I walk over heah with three men chasing ya and blood gushing out of ya head and you're worried about a little scratch on my arm?" I said sarcastically.

"Well from where I'm standing it looks a lot more than a "little scratch"," she said a little annoyed.

I looked down at my arm to see what she meant. My entire shirtsleeve was stained with blood and where it was cut was a large gash that was pouring blood.

"You'd think I would have felt that," I said the same time Jack noticed the gash on my arm.

"You'd think," Carter replied as she took the piece of cloth that I used for her blood and washed it in the bucket.

"I guess I was so worried about ya I didn't notice," I whispered gently as she began cleaning my wound. Jack sat on the sidewalk next to Carter smirking at me. I didn't notice. I was a little preoccupied by the beautiful blush that crossed Carter's cheeks as she tied it around the gash, creating a bandage.

"So, am I gonna live?" I asked smirking as she stood up the same time Jack and I did.

"I should hope so," she answered blushing again.

We stared at each other, forgetting entirely that Jack was standing there, watching us. I think he got bored really quick since all we was doing was staring cause finally, he said, "We's better get goin Spot. Sun's goin down."

I looked up to see the sun shrink behind the horizon and then turned back to Carter.

"Well, thanks Spot. You too Jack," she said turning to smile at him.

"No prob," he said a little shakily. I frowned. I wasn't the ONLY one affected by her beauty.

She smiled one last time at me before turning and walking down the street Jack and I had just come down. Once she was out of sight, Jack came up to me and said, "God she is GORGEOUS!"

I chuckled once, still staring after her, "Yea. Told ya."

"Looks like you made a good choice," he said punching my not injured arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute Jacky-Boy. Remember what I told ya? Remember Read?"

"Oh yeah," he answered he face turning grave. "What happened to him again?"

"After his goil left him he drowned himself in the river," I answered, shuddering at the memory. "That's when I made the rule, 'No goils ever.' Once they leave and get their own lives they can start looking but while they live under my roof, no goils."

"It's a hard life," Jack said sarcastically. "There's a lot of pretty goils in New York. Carter's living proof."

"Well it doesn't really matter does it. I'm not ever gonna get serious with her. Not with her or any other goil. You can if you want. But my boys are gonna keep their heads out of the clouds and in their work. I don't want an incident like that happening again."

"Sorry but I've got Sarah," Jack said dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

"I still don't want that happening," I said ignoring his comment.

"No one does. That's probably why they respect that rule. What happened to Read probably haunts them the way it haunts you."

I looked down at my feet. I never really cared for goils, in THAT way at least. Sure they're nice and they do your laundry and bear your children but what life could I offer a goil? But I'm tough. I'll live.

"Well see ya later Spot," Jack said as I turned right towards the docks and he headed off for the bridge. I walked in silence, letting the dark of night consume me. I was immediately ashamed of myself for dreaming about Carter. For thinking she was beautiful and attractive. I made a vow to myself that I would not see her again. I kept walking down the docks, heading for the large three-story warehouse in front of me. But suddenly, three big, burly, drunken, very familiar men blocked my path.

"Come for round two?" I said taking off my hat and getting ready to fight them once again.

"We ain't too happy 'bout what you did back there," the one in the middle said.

"So I saved an innocent goil from a terrible crime. What's it too ya?"

They didn't say anything else. All I remember is getting hit in the back of the head and then tossed off the docks and into the river. The icy cold bit at my skin and I couldn't swim back up. I was too weak I could see and feel the blood leave my body. And something was choking me, dragging me down. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Then blackness. Complete and total blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Healing

All I could feel was warmth wrapped around me like a blanket. And a soft fluffiness that felt so nice and comfortable I wasn't sure whether or not to wake up. But then I heard a few familiar voices pull me back through the veil of blackness overpowering me. I opened my eyes and I could see all the faces of my friends around me. I could hear more than one sigh of relief.

"Damn it Spot Conlon you scared us half to death!" Jack said shaking my aching shoulder. I grunted in pain at his touch and, realizing his mistake, he let go of me.

"Oh, sorry bud."

I blinked several times, trying to see more clearly. Everything was so light, and the room was so big. And the bed was so big most of my friends sat on it around me, waiting for me to wake up. Questions came pouring into my mind. I couldn't even think much about it before it slipped off my tongue.

"What happened?" I groaned, my voice hoarse, my throat aching. I tried to move but everything hurt.

"I could see the men attack ya from the bridge. And once I saw your boys run and try to help ya, I ran over as fast as I could. And if Carter hadn't been walking by, you would have died. She helped get you out of the water and she led us here to her neighbor's house. Lucky Mr. Ganderson is a surgeon or Spot Conlon would have become the late King of Brooklyn."

I was still trying to process all of this when I felt something really itchy and uncomfortable on my nose. When I reached up my hand to tear it off, someone else's caught my hand.

"Oh no you don't," her beautiful voice rang in my ear.

I looked up to see Carter smiling down at me before gently placing my hand back on my stomach which was wrapped up underneath the blanket. I groaned again, pain spreading though out my body.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumbled as she knelt by my bedside.

"You've got a broken nose, a broken hand, three broken ribs, you cracked your skull, and your right leg is in a cast at the moment," she answered.

As she listed my injuries, I became aware of the bandages wrapped around each body part she named.

"Almost your entire body's bruised. You've got scratches everywhere. You have stitches in your left cheek. And your throat probably feels horrible since you were nearly choked to death and you almost drowned."

"Damn," I whispered, closing my eyes and opening them again. Well so much for never seeing Carter again. But she did save me.

"So I guess we're even," I said trying to smile.

She smiled warmly taking my bandaged hand and stroking the back of it lightly.

"I guess so."

Jack then stood and so did the others and when they all parted to either side of the bed, I could see the door open and a women who looked like she was in her 30's came in carrying a tray filled with food that I could only dream about eating.

"Boys, food is out in the kitchen. Carter would you please get started on the dishes?" her voice was tinted by a southern accent.

Carter nodded and then let go of my hand and walked out of the room, the boys following her to the kitchen. The woman walked over to me, smiling warmly. She looked like a mother to me. Her face was so gentle and sweet.

"Here you go honey," placing the tray on my lap. At least that wasn't bandaged.

"You've gotten yourself in quite the set up didn't you sweetheart?" she continued.

I tried to smile, ignoring the pain in my left cheek.

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

She smiled again.

"I'm Mrs. Ganderson, Carter's neighbor. I take care of Carter when her father goes off on one of his rampages and beats her," she said taking a spoon and mixing the soup in front of me. The smell was absolutely mouthwatering.

"Wait what?" trying to keep my mind off the food. Carter's father… beat her?

"You didn't know? Oh honey it's terrible! She comes almost as beat up as you! I don't know why she doesn't turn her father in. But you need proof sweetheart, and she just can't bring herself to do that to her father."

"What about her ma?" I asked shocked.

"Her mother was killed by her father. He loved that woman, but he has the worst temper in all the world and the most twisted mind too. So one day he got angry with her and killed her, right in front of baby Carter. Ever since then she's been like a slave to him. I tell you. If we hadn't come down from Texas, that poor girl would've ended up like her mother. But son I tell you, there is more courage in that girl than in any other soul in all of New York."

"Why is she named Carter?" I was curious about everything about her now even though I knew I shouldn't be.

"It's short for Catherine. It was her mother's name. I guess her father shortened it because he missed her mother too much."

Catherine. Catherine Bailey. The name was so beautiful. But Carter, it suited her. But what was I worried about? She wasn't my responsibility.

"Well here's some chicken noodle soup and some rolls. You take your time eating it dear. Carter or myself will be back in to take the tray."

I nodded and then took the spoon in my not bandaged hand and began to eat. The soup was absolutely amazing and it felt so good against my aching throat. I ate everything and when I was done, Carter came back into the room, and took the tray.

"You liked that huh?" she said smiling.

I half smiled and nodded. I was content. I could fall asleep right at that very moment. She picked the tray up off my lap and then began to walk out of the room.

"Oh, your boys should be back soon. And Mr. Ganderson is home. He want's to check up on you before sundown," she said turning to me one last time before leaving the room.

I stared after her, wanting her to come back. Why did I feel the need to protect her? I guess it was cause I now knew why she wore men's clothes when we met. She was hiding the scars. But she was wearing dresses now. I guess it was cause of Mrs. Ganderson's healing powers. She didn't need me; the Ganderson's could take care of her. But I still wanted to protect her. I mean, it was only a matter of time before someone else wanted to hurt her sexually. She was too beautiful for her own good.

But then, the door opened and a man walked in. Mr. Ganderson looked tough and tired. But his face was gentle, like his wife's.

"Well Spot, you're in quite the fix," he said his voice rough. I watched him walk over and stayed still while he did his check-up. He shined a light in my eye and checked my pulse and other things doctor's do. I sat patiently waiting for him to be done and it wasn't long before he was.

"Looks like you're recovering nicely Spot. Do you need anything? Does anything hurt?"

Everything hurt. What a stupid question to ask. But all I said was "Carter."

He chuckled and then left, and in a few seconds, Carter was walking back in the room. Her angel's smile lit up her face as she knelt by my side again. I turned my head so I could look at her properly. I reached over and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Thank you," I said with as much strength as I could muster.

She smiled and placed her hand over mine, keeping it to her face.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," she whispered. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"After your boys pulled the men off of you, the police came and arrested them. If they hadn't, then I'm sure they would have come looking for me. Spot you've done too much for me already. I'll be forever grateful to you."

I smiled at her. That's all I remember. Cause then, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. And I can vaguely remember the feeling of a pair of soft warm lips kiss my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Invitation

My eyes fluttered open and I gradually remembered what had happened the day before. Pain drifted away from parts of me and I was getting antsy. I really wanted to get out of this bed and walk around. I sat up and pulled myself back so I could lean against the bed frame. I looked down at myself underneath the large comforter. My stomach and chest were wrapped tightly in bandages. And I could see my right leg wrapped in more bandages. Man, I was really beat up. Just then, the door opened and there stood my personal angel. My eyes grew wide as I watched Carter walk across the room followed by Jacky-Boy, David, Racetrack, Boots, Les, and Sarah.

"They wanted to see you," Carter said as she reached out her hand and felt my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Apparently Mr. Ganderson asked her to do this. I felt so useless with Carter doin everything for me.

"Fine," I answered as she brushed my sandy hair out of my face and behind my ear. She smiled and then left the room leaving me alone with my visitors.

"So Spot, Jack heah says you got yourself in a pretty tight jam," Race said as they all gathered around the bed.

"No Race I'm just sitting in a bed bandaged head to toe, covered in blood and bruises, hardly able to move cause it hurts too much cause I want to," I answered sarcastically.

Les then jumped up onto the bed with me and said, "Did they hurt ya bad?"

I smiled at the little guy before lifting my non-bandaged hand to ruffle up his hair.

"Nah. Not too badly. A little scratch heah and there. Few broken bones. Nothing too serious. I'll be outta heah in no time," I said knowing perfectly well that Les looked up to all of us. He stared up at me wide-eyed. I knew he wanted to know exactly what happened but to tell the truth (not very many occasions when I do) I did not remember much. Carter walked back in carrying a roll of what looked like bandages,

"Time to change your bandages Spot," she said as she walked over. Jack and David help me out of my shirt while Race and Boots helped me stand while I grunted in pain when I moved my stomach or chest or any part of me. Les and Sarah helped cut the bandages to the right length. As Carter walked towards me, I noticed what she was wearing. A yellow sun dress with white long sleeves. Why did every single dress she wear have to hug her body in all the right places? It flowed around her legs perfectly, swaying just right as she walked. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

I blushed lightly (wow, something I've never done before) as she began to take the bandages off of my chest. Once the bandages were off, I could hear more than one gasp of shock. When I looked down at myself, I gasped as well. I don't remember ever being purple.

It was very easy to see where my three broken ribs were. A large purple spot covered the right side of my chest and stomach. Sarah placed a hand over her mouth. I didn't blame her. My usually perfect light tan skin looked absolutely disgusting with this bruise. Les looked like he was going to cry, seeing me in this condition.

"Les," I called to him. He walked over to me and hugged my side gently, since Carter was still in front of me, and buried his face in my side. I put one arm around his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Listen to me Les," I continued, "don't you think about this. I'm still me. I'm still tough and I'm still a newsie. I'm still the King of Brooklyn and I don't want nobody feeling sorry for me. I'm gonna _heal,_ Les. And you're not gonna worry 'bout me So don't you think about it. I don't need nobody worrying about me. Ya heah?"

He nodded and let me go. Because just then, I felt Carter's hands on my chest, yes I was blushing, and she was starting to wrap the new bandages around me. Then she took my right hand and did the same. She continued the process with the bandage over my cheek covering my stitches, with the bandage around my head from when I cracked my skull, and after they laid me back on the bed, she re-did the bandages for my right leg. I felt like a doll in need of new stitching. And Carter was my seamstress. After she finished, she left again, only to return with a bottle of what looked like brown liquid.

"What is it?" I asked somehow knowing is wasn't regular beer.

"Your medicine," she said simply. Damn it I did NOT like that smirk on her face.

"Should I be scared?" I asked sarcastically.

"Terrified."

My eyes grew wide. She wasn't kiddin. She poured the mucky brown liquid into a glass and then handed it to me. I wasn't sure whether or not to take it. But she wasn't taking no for an answer. She sat down right next to me, looking down at me, and it looked like Jack, David, and Race were prepared to hold me down so she could pour it down my throat. I didn't really have a choice. I took it, and drank it. It took all I had left to not spit it back up. I swallowed and pushed the empty cup right back into Carter's hands.

"UGH!" I groaned, making several different expressions that clearly stated how bad the stuff was. Luckily, Carter handed me a glass of water that I chugged gratefully. Then, Mrs. Ganderson came in carrying another tray filled with more food,

"Boys and Sarah," she added, "Breakfast is out in the kitchen. Once I make sure Spot is all set I'll come out and help. Carter, do me a favor and grab the laundry."

Carter nodded, smiled at me, and then left the room. I stared after her and the others before looking back over at Mrs. Ganderson who walked over to me and placed the tray on my lap. Strips of bacon and large fluffy pancakes sat on the tray next to a glass of orange juice. I was prepared to shove my face in it it looked so good.

"Carter's a really good cook isn't she?" Mrs. Ganderson staring at my expression with a chuckle. I looked up at her surprised. Blast it I did NOT need another reason to think Carter was amazing! I simply nodded and picked up a strip of bacon and ate it. Then I took the fork and began eating the pancakes. Oh God, Carter MARRY ME! Pull yourself together Spot she's just a really good cook. No need to take drastic measures, no matter how delicious her cooking was. I ate quickly, ignoring Mrs. Ganderson completely, at least until I was done.

She smiled and took the tray. But she didn't stand up.

"Son, I want to thank you for something," she said unexpectedly.

"For what?" I asked clearing my throat.

"For saving Carter like that. And for helping her. I know you might think you two are even now but really, all she did was get you here. Mr. Ganderson and I want to thank you personally for helping her. That girl means a lot to us. So how about this? In exactly three weeks, there is a gala in New York City that we are going to. Carter's coming as well, and we would like you to join us. I know Carter would appreciate it if you would tag along."

I stared at her dumbstruck. Who the heck would want me, Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn, the toughest newsie in all of New York, _ME, _to come with them to some fancy gala? I didn't belong in that world. Carter and the Gandersons were first class and as for myself… well… I _had _no class. None. Zip. Nothin. I was a street rat. But I _was _curious. I had never seen something like this before. I had never been to New York City. I mean like right smack dab in the middle of it. So I shrugged and said, "I'll think about it."

She smiled and then left. What was I thinking? I didn't belong in that world. I'm a newsie, an insignificant newsie. Mr. Ganderson was probably one of those highly respected surgeons who made a lot of money and without a doubt he had respectable well-paid friends as well. I'd stick out like a sore thumb. I didn't have anything nice to wear. I hardly had ANYTHING to wear. I was a tough street rat. I'd never fit into their world. And Carter, beautiful, angelic, stunning, _Carter, _probably had men following after her all the time. There was most likely a line just waiting for the current boy to make a mistake. She doesn't deserve the likes of me. She deserves better. What could I offer her? I could answer that no sweat. Nothin. Nothin at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Three Weeks Later

I could hear Race in the other room, "Man, I LOVE Carter's cooking!"

The others laughed as they continued eating lunch. Three weeks had passed since the Gandersons had offered to take me to New York City. Three very loooooooong weeks. But now I sat in the bathtub that Mrs. Ganderson had prepared for me and I was feeling perfectly content, letting the warm water wash over me. Carter was right. The steam was helping my senses. I was relaxed and after I ate lunch I'd be recharged. Only a few more days, I told myself. My leg would be all healed and I could go back to being a newsie. Mr. Ganderson had been impressed by how strong my bones and muscles were. He couldn't believe how quickly most of them had healed. Now we just waited for my leg and then I'd be off. I wouldn't have to worry about it no more.

I got out of the tub and dried myself off, careful not to irritate my leg. I put my clothes on and then walked out of the bathroom, using the wall for support since my leg still hurt like crazy. I didn't bother buttoning up my shirt. My chest was perfectly tan again. Plus Carter had seen me without a shirt before. And the boys and Sarah wouldn't care. When I got to the end of the hall, I could see Race and Jack arm-wrestling on the mahogany table. I smiled and walked out of the shadows.

"Hey Spot!" Les ran over to me and hugged me burying his face in my stomach. I hugged him back with one arm and then ruffled his hair. From the corner of my eye I could see Sarah and David smiling at me.

"So you finally up and runnin?" David said as he walked over and clasped my shoulder. I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Sarah and smiled, showing her I was fine. She smiled back and then gestured to Race and Jack and rolled her eyes. I chuckled. It was then I noticed Carter walk into the room a smile spread across her face once she saw me. I nodded my head towards her, my smile turning unnaturally sweet. She wore an emerald green dress with white lace. And of course she looked like an angel. She brought out more food and placed it on the counter, waiting for the boys to be done before setting it on the table. Race was the first one to give. Once he saw me, he let his guard down and Jack slammed his hand into the table. There was much laughing and clapping and cursing on Race's part, but after Carter put the food on the table, all of us boys were perfectly happy. David helped me over and set me down in a chair. We served ourselves and soon we were all silent since our mouths were filled with food. Carter and Sarah sat in the corner sewing, chatting about things that did not concern males. Such as how boys were hogs and ate like there was no tomorrow. All I could say was a growin boy needs to eat! But I couldn't stop myself from listening whenever Carter was talking.

"Its hurts sometimes. But not too badly," she said.

I lifted my head and tilted it, so I could listen better.

"It must be terrible, living with someone like that," Sarah answered.

No answer.

"Why does he do it?" she asked suddenly, catching Carter off guard.

I stopped eating so I could hear better. Were they talking about Carter's dad?

"He… can't help it. He doesn't want to do it it's just… he doesn't know how to control himself," she answered timidly.

Ha! Like that was some kind of excuse. He beats you day after day, Carter, leave the man while you still can!

"But why won't you go? Live on your own?" Sarah asked for me.

"I can't," Carter whispered. "He's my father. What am I supposed to do? I can't do that to him. Especially since I'm all he as left."

It made sense… sort of. She was afraid of hurting him. That's Carter for you. Generous and loving and caring. So very selfless. That selflessness is going to kill her one of these days if she doesn't get out of that house. But whom am I kidding? Why am I worrying about her? She's got the Gandersons. She'll be fine. I continued eating, acting like I hadn't heard anything.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Mrs. Ganderson.

"So Spot," she said smiling once she saw me. "How're ya feeling?"

"Fine," I said after I swallowed my food.

"That leg of yours doing good?"

I nodded smiling. She smiled back before walking over and whispering, "So have you thought about my invitation, Spot?"

I looked up at her startled. I HAD thought about it. I just didn't think I belonged in that world. But my curiosity was driving me crazy. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go for just one night…

"I'd like to accept," I said before I could stop myself.

"Excellent! I have a suit that I think will be perfect for you. Now don't forget to be here at 4:00 on Tuesday. I'll help you get all suited up and everything. I know Carter will be thrilled to know you're coming."

I tried to smile but it felt wrong so I stopped. What was I doing? I shouldn't be getting even MORE caught up in Carter's life. She didn't need me. And I didn't need her. I was strong and independent. So I made a vow to myself. After New York City, I'd tell her goodbye. I can't keep doing this to myself. I don't belong with her. I don't belong here in this mansion. She doesn't belong to me and she never will. So after we were done in New York, I'd thank her and leave. Never to see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: New York City

"Damn it Tide would you hurry up!" Gate screamed at the bathroom door.

I chuckled as I once again checked my hair. Why was I nervous? Tuesday had arrived so quickly it wasn't like I hadn't seen Carter in years. They had let me go only several days ago and the boys had thrown an all-night party welcoming me back. And I had gone back to work that same morning. And besides Mrs. Ganderson had said that she had a suit waiting for me. So why should I be nervous? I was trying to tell that to my knees who would NOT STOP SHAKING! God, what was _wrong_ with me? I guess it was because I still knew deep down in my heart that I didn't belong in the world I was about to go into.

Once again, I checked my teeth and smelled my breath… winter fresh (stole Tide's breath spray.) I took my hat off my bedpost and looked at myself one more time in the mirror, making sure I hadn't missed anything.

"Damn, Spot, you must really like this goil," Gate said observing me.

"Shut up," I growled.

"But what about your rule…"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!!" I nearly screamed. "After tonight I'm saying goodbye and we're going back to the 'no goils ever' rule."

Gate held up his hands in front of him and said, "Whoa, whoa, sorry I didn't mean it like that! I was saying since she IS nice and all, and she seems to be a good friend to you, maybe you want to… you know… cut back on the rule."

I couldn't believe my own ears. Gate had been a part of the Brooklyn Newsies longer than I had. He had been here when I became the king. And now he was going back onmy own rule?

"What?" I said maliciously.

"Uh… well… at least think about it."

I turned and glared at him. How DARE HE!!

"In. Your. Dreams," I hissed before walking right out of the warehouse without another word. I walked right down the docks, walked right past Felix and Cart who were talking and greeted me as I past. I nodded my head towards them and continued walking. The sun was gradually getting lower, 4:00 was just around the corner… and so was the Ganderson's house. I turned the corner and walked right down their drive. A white mansion stood at the end of it and standing there waiting for me was Mrs. Ganderson. I half-smiled as I walked right up the steps to her.

"Well Spot I do like that color on you," she said once she saw my dark blue shirt. I smiled again and said, "Thanks."

She led me back into the house and we headed straight for a bedroom that was at the very end of a hallway to our right. Once inside, she closed the door and I stood waiting for her to get the suit out. She came back carrying the tuxedo, and my nervousness returned. I had never worn one in my life. What would it be like wearing one now?

She handed it to me and told me to go ahead and put the shirt and pants on before she left the room. I did as I was told, and after several tries, I had finally gotten everything right. All except the bowtie. It sat on the bed since I had thrown it there after failing miserably. I sat in the chair opposite of the bed and glared at it, my arms folded across the stomach. That thing is mocking me. I can sense it…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Ganderson said, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I hissed, still sour because of that stupid piece of neckwear.

She walked in and once she saw what I was glaring at, she burst out laughing.

"Oh Spot, I didn't expect you to be able to tie the bowtie. Heavens Mr. Ganderson always had a hard time. He still does, actually, but don't tell him I said that," she said winking at me.

I stood as she picked it up and then waited patiently while she tied it around my neck. It felt like a noose. I kept putting my finger under it, trying to loosen it.

"Spot, quit fidgeting, you look more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs," Mrs. Ganderson said smiling as she got a comb and started combing my hair back. She didn't have to do much with it, since I spent more time on it than I ever thought I would. When she was done, she stepped back and observed me her eyes wide and impressed.

"Very. Very handsome," she said approvingly.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. No one had ever really said that before. I mean I could tell that I was very good-looking since all the goils around seemed to love looking at me, and most of the time they swooned. But no one had said it directly.

"Thanks," I said, still a little nervous.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go help Carter," she said as she bustled out of the room.

Oh... CRAP! If I was handsome… Carter would be………. Oh man oh man oh man oh man. SNAP OUT OF IT! Ugh I DEFINITELY needed to say goodbye to her. She was messing up everything inside me.

I walked out of the bedroom, playing with the cuff on my jacket. Thank goodness it was early fall so I wouldn't be roasting in this suit. When I made it to the bottom of the grand staircase, Mr. Ganderson was there as well, also wearing a tux. When he turned and saw me, he smiled.

"Wow Spot. I didn't even recognize you!" he said approvingly. I smiled again. Looks like I wouldn't stand out after all.

"Black looks good on you, it kind of brings out the pale tan of your skin and that sandy color of your hair. It also brightens that bluish gray color in your eyes. Very handsome."

But then I saw another man, sitting in a chair in the other room. He was gruff looking, dirty sort of. But he was handsome… or he used to be. With his auburn hair and emerald green eyes. And with a few features that looked similar to Carter's…

"So this is the boy who saved my little girl," he said in the same accent as Carter's.

Mr. Bailey wasn't anything like I expected. He stood and walked over to me gracefully. He held out his hand, which I took and shook.

"Thank you," he said deeply with emotion. It was easy to tell that he loved Carter. Carter had been right about that. But that still didn't make what he did ok.

"Very handsome…" he whispered loud enough for only me to hear, agreeing with Mr. and Mrs. Ganderson.

"You're daughter is very beautiful," I said, trying to make a good impression, "And I have to admit I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her either. You've got quite the goil there, Mr. Bailey."

He smiled.

"You take care of her now," he said sternly but still kind.

I nodded. And then I heard the clicking of heels on marble.

"Carter will be down in a few seconds," Mrs. Ganderson said just as you could hear a door slam upstairs. My heart began to race in my chest. I kept trying to tell myself to calm down, but nothing was working. I saw Mr. Bailey look up and smile, his face welling up with pride. I turned, and my heart shot straight up into my throat. My eyes grew wide and they appeared to be glued to her. Now I was certain there were angels in Brooklyn.

Her dress was a very dark purple, hugging her in all the right spots, with white and black lace and it was a little lower than her other dresses, but still not too revealing. It looked a little older with long sleeves, like something her mother would've worn. But it was beautiful. SHE was beautiful. Her auburn hair was tied neatly on the top; the rest of her long hair was curled and wavy, lying lazily on her back, some of her bangs in her face. Her perfect winter cream skin looked absolutely heavenly against that dark shade of purple, her rosy lips looked even more soft, her warm light brown eyes seemed to melt in their sockets, thick dark black eyelashes framing her eyes nicely. She was probably the most beautiful female I would ever see in my entire LIFE! She was stunning, she was gorgeous, she was exquisite, she was elegant, she was down right attractive! I forgot to breath. I finally let out a breath of air as a sweet, amazed smile crossed my lips. My eyes drooped as I stared at her. Catherine Bailey. Carter Bailey. Why oh why did you have to be so beautiful? It was going to make it harder for me to say goodbye. But I have to do it. I have to.

She walked down the staircase, her eyes never straying from me. Was she impressed too? Although I would never admit it, I hoped she was.

It wasn't long before she was right in front of me, her angelic smile, lighting up her face.

"Spot… I hardly recognized you," she said stunned.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ms. Bailey," I said taking her hand and kissing the top of it, reminding her of when we first met. She smiled wider, and laughed once, obviously remembering. I winked and then let go of her hand. Mr. Bailey stepped forward then, to gently hug his daughter.

"Not too long," he said stroking the top of her head.

"Bye Daddy," she said sweetly.

"Let's go let's go!" Mr. Ganderson said looking at the time. "We need to meet them at the restaurant at 5:00!"

We left Mr. Bailey after a few more goodbyes and then we all headed out the door to a car that was waiting or us. I stopped and stared at it.

"What is it Spot?" Carter asked, touching my arm lightly.

"I've never bee in a car before," I answered.

"HA! Don't worry about it son! Just hop on in," Mr. Ganderson said as they all got in and waited for me. It took me a little while before considering trusting that thing and then actually getting in. Carter smiled the whole time, trying not to laugh.

The car lurched forward and I immediately regretted getting in. We weren't even to the Brooklyn Bridge before I felt like I was going to be sick. I kept my head on Carter's shoulder; face down, refusing to look up. She stroked my cheek gently, trying to help soothe me. It didn't matter how hard she tried it still wouldn't work. Not until I was out of this moving box. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see us crossing the Brooklyn Bridge. It felt weird, I had crossed this thing more than any other New Yorker, but watching it zoom by from a small insignificant little square of glass… it wasn't the same. I immediately regretted agreeing to this. Please let this be over soon…

About an hour later, the car stopped in front of a large, intimidating building. I was more than anxious to get out. Once I looked up at the building, however, I wanted to hide inside the car. It was grand with the words La Bella Manger in red. It looked like it had been made from marble and gold.

"Uh…" I moaned staring at the doors, which looked like they were made from really expensive wood.

"It's French," Carter said as she took my arm and smiled. I tried to smile back but I was too nervous to really succeed. The Gandersons led us inside while Carter and I followed. The inside was just as intimidating as the outside. The carpets were all red and hand woven while crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings. Very large tables made of mahogany surrounded the floor with large parties of people sitting there all dressed in very expensive and fancy clothes. The waiter led us to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

There were nine other people sitting at the table, three teenagers, and six adults with four extra seats waiting for us. Once again, I was exceptionally glad Mrs. Ganderson had let me borrow this suit. One of the boys had red hair and brown eyes. He looked stern and serious, almost like everything would soon belong to him but he was still quite handsome. I immediately disliked him. There was another boy and then a goil who was quite a bit younger than him. This boy had black greasy hair and a very broad face with kind hazel eyes. He looked friendlier than the other boy while the goil sitting next to him looked intimidated with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was still a little round and she looked like she was a lot more fragile than some of the other goals I had met. And then there was what looked like the red haired boys parents who looked equally as dislikable and then the black haired boys parents whose faces brightened up once they say the Gandersons. And then there was an older couple with strawberry blonde hair that looked like the kind of couple that equally loved each other, one of those couples that you find only one in a million.

"The teenager that's our age with the red hair is Calvert Smith, and sitting next to him is his mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. Smith who are both in real estate. Cal thinks that the only person good enough for him is me so if he tries to flirt, change the conversation quickly," Carter whispered to me as we slowly made our way to the extra large table.

"Not your type?" I asked teasingly. She only smiled.

"The man and woman with the strawberry blonde hair are the Browns. Mr. Brown is a business owner while his wife "feeds" him new material they use to make them richer. And the young man who is a bit older than us is Frankie Burns with his fiancé Bridget who is only 15, quite the scandal. See how she tries to hide it?" gesturing to the young woman sitting next to the burly young man with the sleek black hair. I chuckled once as she continued.

"Sitting next to Frankie of course is Mr. and Mrs. Burns. They work for the governor and are trying very hard to make sure Bridget and Frankie get married since Bridget's parents are part "royalty"."

We had arrived at the table and we stood there as Mr. and Mrs. Ganderson went around the table shaking hands or kissing each other's cheeks. Finally, Mr. Ganderson walked up to me and said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to Spot Conlon, this is the young man that saved our dear Catherine from a terrible crime." I smiled, partially, while the others clapped and we finally sat down. Carter made sure I was next to her.

"Tell me, why is your name Spot?" Mrs. Smith said in a voice that sounded very shrill and unlikable.

"Well, my parents died when I was born and that's what they told the doctors to name me," I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"So Mr. Conlon," she continued, changing the subject, "how did you save our dear Catherine?"

Our? Ugh, she thought that Carter was theirs already.

"Well when I saw the three men jump out of the shadows after her, I knew I couldn't just let them do whatever it was they were planning. So I attacked them, with the help of my friend of course, and I beat them back, and they ran away like the cowards they were."

Carter placed her hand on my knee under the table. I looked up to see her smile.

"He's being too modest," Carter said unexpectedly. "He ran over to us screaming and completely knocked them off their feet. Then it basically turned into an all out brawl. And Spot won. After that, he tended to a blow to my head and stopped me from going unconscious from loss of blood."

"Well the boy's a hero then. Good for you son," Mr. Brown said in a cheerful likeable voice. I immediately found my favorite.

"So what is it that you do Spot?" said the little goil sitting next to Frankie. Bridget I think it was.

"I'm a newsie. Probably the most respected newsie in all of Brooklyn," I said proudly. But I knew it wouldn't matter to them.

"Ah, just a common newsie than?" Mrs. Smith said happily. She sounded determined to squash me like a bug.

"Yes, ma'am, just a common newsie," I said really wanting to get out of there. I knew I didn't belong here. And all these people were doing was rubbing salt on the wound.

The waiters came out and took our orders, bringing out wine and biscuits and other fancy things. And I began to notice many things about this group of people. Cal could never take his eyes off of Carter. Bridget couldn't take her eyes off of me. Mrs. Smith looked approvingly between her son and Carter. Mr. Smith didn't seem to care at all. Frankie was always trying desperately to get Bridget to look and talk to him. Mrs. Burns, Mrs. Brown, and Mrs. Ganderson were always in the middle of some conversation (I heard my name several times) and Mr. Burns and Mr. Ganderson the same. It was Mr. Brown who caught my attention. He stared at Carter and myself with the most unfathomable expression. Almost like we were the most beautiful things we had ever seen, like angels had just touched him. I stared back at him and he smiled.

"So Spot," he said in a very calm relaxing tone. "Since you are a newsie I assume you know the ins and outs of New York."

"You assume correctly," I answered smiling. "Brooklyn mostly."

"Were you born there?" Bridget asked.

I smiled again and nodded.

"Born and raised."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"So Spot, since you have no parents where do you stay?" Mrs. Burns asked. She sounded more motherly than Mrs. Smith.

"I stay with the other newsies in the boarding house. We call it a warehouse but, hey, that's just us."

"So if you're a newsie, how many papers do you sell each week?" Cal challenged.

I smiled and bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Watch him be blown away.

"About 2,000 a week," I answered confidently.

"That many?" Frankie asked his eyes bugging out.

"More when the headlines are good," I said pleased with everyone's reaction.

Mr. Smith whistled as the two teenage boys looked impressed. Bridget smiled at me and played with a strand of her hair, she was starting to freak me out.

"And what makes a headline good?" Mrs. Smith asked, still in that depressing tone.

"Uh, well it needs to be interesting, like it needs to be about something good and captivating. Something that will make the reader want to read more. Something that will want to make people read about it."

Mrs. Smith looked away; she looked like she was trying to keep herself from glaring at me. I smiled gently, and lowered my eyes to the food that had just been brought out onto my plate. We ate while several different conversations started and ended around the table. Sometimes directed at me, others were not. Carter always looked at me whenever the topic had suddenly turned to me. I tried not to look back at her, knowing I would get lost in her inviting light brown irises and lose my train of thought. But sometimes I slipped, and her warm smile was always there to welcome me. I couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't until we had finished our dinner and dessert was being brought out or those who wanted it (Carter and myself were the only ones who didn't want it) that I had to remember Carter's request of when Cal would flirt. And it was harder than it looked.

While the Brown and Burns and Smiths and Gandersons munched on their dessert, Cal stood and cleared his throat. Mrs. Smith looked like she had been waiting for this moment.

"Ladies, Gentleman, and Mr. Conlon," he added on purpose no doubt, "I have an announcement to make…"

"Whoa, you don't have to announce it, just go," I said on purpose as well. Carter and Bridget both burst into giggles as Frankie and the Browns tried not to laugh as well. I was going to have fun with this guy.

"Excuse me?" he said turned to me and staring at me as if I was mad. I waved my hand, gesturing for him to continue.

"I have a great accomplishment that I wish to show you…"

"You finally changed your socks?" I asked sarcastically.

He gritted his teeth as this time, Carter, Bridget, and Frankie starting laughing while the Burns and the Browns started chuckling. He glared down at me and I simply smiled back. King 2, Cal, nothing.

"I have just bought out Harvard and Co." pausing as everyone stared wide-eyed and gaped at him. "Everything belongs to me and soon, I will become the richest man in New York. I since I shall become the "king," I wish to acquire a "queen"," he said turning to Carter. He pulled out a large black box from under the table and opened it to reveal the largest stone I had seen in all my life.

"This orange diamond is one of the most rare and valuable in the world. And now, I wish to give it to Catherine."

He didn't wait for her to answer. He took the necklace and put I around her neck. She was speechless. And I was positive from the look on her face that she hated it as well. She touched it lightly with her fingers, and then cringed away from it. No doubt it was heavy and cold.

"It's overwhelming," was all she could say.

I couldn't even open my mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: No More

Carter wasn't the only person who was speechless. Mrs. Smith was swelling with pride and joy while Mr. Brown looked furious. The Gandersons looked shocked by the diamond's size and the Burns looked happy for them. I couldn't even move. I stared at the necklace, at the oversized rock. It looked all wrong against her already pale skin. A blue color or red would've looked much better against her wintry color. But who was I? An insignificant newsie. They had been certain to remind of that.

"Well it's for royalty Catherine, my darling," he said in that pompous voice of his. "We ARE royalty."

Carter looked baffled.

"Catherine Bailey," Cal said as he sat back in his chair and took her hand. "I would give you everything you could ever want. I would not deny you anything. If you would not deny me."

Carter stared at him. I looked away and stared at the table. I felt wrong. I didn't belong here. I wasn't the only one who knew that.

"Excuse me," I said as I stood and walked out of the restaurant. I did not look back.

The night air was cool and a gentle breeze seemed to blow threw me. I stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at the stars. Waiting. Until finally, she came out.

"Spot," she said my name like a caress. Like she felt sorry for me. I could feel her eyes on my back.

"Congratulations," I said, not bothering to turn and look at her.

"Spot I…"

"Look Carter, Cal seems like a nice enough guy and he'll for sure keep you fed and warm and give you lots of nice things and hey! I'm happy for ya! You deserve the best."

She said nothing. But then I heard the sound of a rock hitting the gravel and when I turned, I saw the diamond on the ground, thrown aside.

"I didn't say yes," she said finally.

Now I looked up at her.

"What?" my tone questioned her sanity.

"I don't love him," she said simply. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over and stood next to me and looked up at the stars. I stared at the side of her beautiful face.

"You don't LOVE him?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Funny isn't it? How I make my decisions not based on money or fame but on feelings," she said sarcastically.

"No Carter that's not what I meant it's just that…" I had no idea how to put this into words.

"I'll make it simple," she said turning to look straight at me, our eyes locked. "When I marry, it WILL be for love. I don't care how poor or rich he is I will love him no matter what. That's how it will always be for me."

I looked at the ground then, my brow furrowed. It didn't make sense to me. Then again, not much of this kind of stuff did. But then I felt her finger under my chin, pulling my face up until we locked eyes again.

"Spot Conlon," she whispered adoringly, "is something the matter?"

I looked down again, afraid to meet her eyes. This was it. This was what I came here for. It had to be now.

"I can't stay," I whispered as well.

"We're leaving soon. The Gandersons rented a hotel we can stay in for the night…"

"No."

She looked at me confused.

"What…"

"I have to go. Now. This is just too much for me."

She said nothing, and I couldn't even look up to see her expression.

"Is it the Smiths?" she asked suddenly.

I laughed once with no humor.

"No. It's me." Now I looked up into her eyes. Time top say goodbye.

"Carter I just can't keep doin this to meself. I don't belong heah. I don't belong with you, I don't belong with the Gandersons, I don't belong in your world. I'm a street-rat. I'm a newsie I have my own life to lead. And you. You have so many talents and gifts and you know so many things and you're going to do well in the world but not with me. Not with me standing by and watching. So thank you Carter. Thanks for everything. But I have to go."

She said nothing. She only stared at me and I could almost see a layer of moisture in her eyes. She had better not cry about me!

"Please stay," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"I can't," I answered simply, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Spot…"

"Goodbye Carter."

I turned and started walking down the street. I knew that Jack and his boys would be near. Once I knew she couldn't see me anymore, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. But nothing could stop the tears now.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: Endless

Carter's POV

I walked back into the restaurant. After watching his figure walk away from me… I couldn't get the last words he had said to me out of my head. His beautiful blue-gray eyes… the color of a sea before a storm… his beautiful face and just… _him! _I couldn't even imagine what my face looked like as I approached the table. My legs were wobbly like jelly and my heart was pounding in my chest. My eyes stung, and I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep the tears back.

"CARTER?!?! My God dear child what's wrong!?" Mrs. Ganderson said standing and nearly running over to me frantic.

I was hyperventilating. I blinked many times, trying to see clearly but it wasn't working. I ripped myself out of her arms and ran back outside. I ran past the carriage to the opposite side of the street. And I sat down and cried. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. How DARE HE! How could he possibly think that there wasn't a way for us to be friends?!?! How could he think he wasn't GOOD ENOUGH?! My breathing became ragged and I continued to sob, only stopping to take deep breaths and then cried some more. Spot. Spot. Spot. Spot. Spot. Spot. Spot. Spot Conlon _COME BACK!!!!_

Mrs. Ganderson ran outside after me. Once she saw where I was she ran over. She placed her arm around my shoulder and stroked my head. It didn't matter. Nothing could stop it now. I sobbed even harder.

"Carter dear, what happened? And where's Spot?"

The sound of his name brought a new wave of hysteria over me.

"He's…………. _gone," _I somehow managed to say in between sobs.

Mrs. Ganderson held me for what seemed like forever. And only until Mr. Ganderson and the others came out did she let go.

"Carter, what ever is the matter?" he said walking over to block me from the other's view.

"Spot… well actually I don't know what he did," she whispered.

I bit my lip to keep myself from letting out another moan.

"Carter, what did Spot do?" Mr. Ganderson asked.

"He didn't do anything," I said finally, hating that they were saying his name like a criminal's. Not his unique name. I wouldn't care if they talked about Cal that way, but not the beautiful Spot Conlon.

"Then what is it?" he pressed.

"He… was overwhelmed. He thought he didn't belong here… in a place as high class as this. So he said goodbye… and left." I nearly lost my control after I finished. But I shut my eyes tight and bit my lip 'til it bled. And once Mr. Ganderson realized what must have been going on in Spot's head… he sat down and hugged me as well.

"I'll miss that boy," he whispered. "You don't find a kid like that every day."

I nodded and let a few more tears fall.

"I know."

Spot's POV

"So let me get this straight," Jack nearly screamed, "After this jerk hands Carter the rock, you run outside and she follows ya…"

I nodded, clutching my head in my hands, keeping myself from bursting into hysteria.

"And then you and her talk and you tell her you can't stand it anymore, you say goodbye and then leave…"

I nodded again.

"… You are such an IDIOT!!!"

"Well what do you WANT me to do?!?!?!" I jumped up and screamed at him as well. I had ripped the coat off of me so it was just the pants and shirt on now. I was already trying my best not to break down in front of Jack's newsies. It didn't help that he was making it about a million times harder.

"Go back there and KISS HER YOU BASTARD!!!"

"WHAT?!?!!? You know the rule-"

"Oh DAMN THAT RULE!!!!" Race had jumped in as well.

"Race stay out of this," I seethed.

"NO!"

"Spot a goil like that comes only once in a LIFETIME and you're throwing her AWAY!!!" Jack threw in.

"You think I WANT to give her up?!?!"

"Then why did ya?!"

"Because I LOVE her-" I stopped short.

All the newsies in the boarding house looked at me wide-eyed. Jack and Race looked like they had been slapped.

I gulped. There goes my reputation. Might as well destroy it completely while I was at it (plus I couldn't hold it in any longer.) I dropped onto my knees and sobbed. I fell over and cradled my head and just sobbed into the wood floor, repeating her name over and over again. Jack and Race stared at me dumbstruck. Who would have thought the King of Brooklyn had a heart.

Jack knelt next to me and rubbed my shoulder as I calmed down. But I never sat up. I just laid there as Jack squeezed my shoulder.

"Why did ya do it?" he asked.

"I don't know how to love…" I whispered.

Race knelt down with Jack and sat down next to me. He patted me on the back and said, "You're too tough Spot. You need to soften up a bit…"

I raised my head a fraction to glare at him.

He raised his hands palms forward like he was surrendering.

"I'm just sayin…"

I rested my head down and let them try to soothe me. It didn't matter. Nothing could help me now. And nothing could stop that large hole in my chest from ripping myself apart. I felt like my heart was gone. Like once I left Carter, I left everything behind with her.

"Spot, this goil is changing ya. And whatever it is she's doin to ya, you need it. You say you don't know how to love, but it's never too late to learn. Spend time with her, be with her, make her happy, I don't care! Just whatever it takes for you to learn how to show her you love her. Ya need her Spot, it's time to face facts. Even the King of Brooklyn has a heart," Jack said. I was silent for a long while. Could I really do that? Could I possibly learn how to love? After all these years of me being the toughest, the bravest, intimidating newsies that were older than me, never showing any emotion. Could I, Spot Conlon, learn to love? It seemed impossible. But with Carter… maybe… anything could be possible……


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: Apologies

Four days later

I took a deep breath, staring at the door of the Ganderson's house through the gate. How the hell was I going to do this? After what I did… how could she forgive me? But then again I did still have a tux to return so I opened the gate and walked down their ridiculously long drive. I wore my dark blue shirt (I grabbed it and kept it in the car when we went to the restaurant and then just grabbed it before Carter came out) with my slingshot and cane at my side. My key dangled around my neck as I walked up the stairs to the door. I lifted my hat to wipe my head and then put it back on. Here goes nothing. I still can't believe Jack and Race talked me into this.

I rang the doorbell and took a step back. What would I say if she was the one to open the door? My heart was racing in my chest and there was no way to stop it. I could feel my palms starting to sweat and I held my breath as the door opened. There stood Mrs. Ganderson. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Mrs. Ganderson," I said my voice still a little shaky.

"Spot?" she seemed surprised but thrilled at the same time.

"I came to return the tux you let me borrow," I explained handing it to her.

"Oh! Thank you, Spot. I had forgotten all about it actually. It's so nice of you to come over and give it back," she said taking it and smiling warmly. I wish she wouldn't pretend that everything was all right between Carter and myself.

"So… um… is… Carter heah?" I asked nervously as my heart started pounding even harder. "I need to talk to her."

She stared at me with a grateful and hopeful expression on her face. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears of joy.

"Actually, she's back at her house. But I know she'll be happy to see you," she said happily. "She cares about you Spot, she really does."

I tried to smile but it felt wrong. I nodded and then half turned.

"Her house is just over there," Mrs. Ganderson said pointing east.

"Thanks," I said as I started walking.

"Oh and Spot…"

I half turned again to look at her.

"I really do like that color on you."

Now I smiled. But it faded quickly as I walked down the driveway and started walking in the direction Mrs. Ganderson had pointed out. It wasn't long before I stood in front of another house, one that looked more common or plain. I walked up the stairs to it and raised a shaky hand to knock on the door. Come on Spot, you can do this. You're the toughest newsie in New York you can stand up to a goil. But this wasn't any goil… this was Carter… the goil who had stolen my heart and I wanted it back. Or at least that's what I'm trying to tell myself.

The door opened and there stood Mr. Bailey. He stared at me for a second before saying, "Oh I remember you. You're that boy who saved my dear daughter. What can I do for you?"

He seemed too nice to beat Carter. But I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before saying in a nervous voice, "Is Carter around? I need to talk to her."

He stared at me for a while before turning and shutting the door in my face. I stood there for a second wondering what had just happened before I heard, "Daddy, you didn't have to slam it in his face."

My heart went into overdrive and I swear it was goin to burst. I turned hallway and leaned against the wall. It's ok Spot, you can do this. The door opened and…

"Spot?"

Very slowly, I turned my head to look at her. She was shocked to see me no doubt, but she looked like she was trying to keep herself from running over to me. She didn't do a very good job at that. Before I knew it, she was in my arms, her face buried in my chest with her arms tight around my neck. Weird, I had never held a goil before. But I kind of liked it, the feeling of holding her against the length of my body. I don't know how long we stood there, but I took it upon myself to be the one to start the conversation. I put my lips against the hollow of her neck and whispered, "I am so sorry. I couldn't take it, knowing I had hurt you. And after a while, I realized I was also hurting myself. I didn't like it, hearing my own words repeat in my head, the look on your face, your voice when you asked me to stay… I couldn't take it! You mean a lot to me Carter. I'm just too involved now."

I could feel her smile against my chest. One of her hands slid down my neck, down my chest, and rested over my heart. My heart stuttered before picking up into an even quicker pace.

"Spot …" she whispered my name, and I felt a shudder ripple through me. "… Such a small name for… such a person. It's hard to believe that all of this happened in just a month and a half since we met."

She looked up at me, and I stared back at her, preparing to lose myself in her eyes.

"You remember?" she said smiling.

"How could I forget?" I smiled as well. We stared at each other for a while before she continued.

"I don't know Spot. Something about you from the very beginning just sort of… drew me in. And every day I spent with you felt more like a dream to me, having someone like you in my life. And I know this all is foreign to you, because it's foreign to me too. Sure my dad may seem nice but he can't offer me what the Gandersons do. And yes they have the quirks and their flaws but they can't replace something that only one person can give someone. You're one of my best friends Spot. You always will be."

I smiled. She was right. The boys could only offer me so much. They couldn't replace a lover or a mother or a father. And I wanted to show her that she was my best friend too. But what c-

"Come with me," I said suddenly. I knew exactly the place. Somewhere I knew she had never been before. She followed me willingly.

This was gonna be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: Starting Point

I made sure her eyes were closed before I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me. There was a place here in Brooklyn that only me and my newsies about. And it was only us because it had the most amazing view of Brooklyn in all the world. So as I led her down the docks, past my "throne" (the crates that I normally sit on and watch my boys play) my heart jumped into a faster pace. I was getting too excited. It was customary before I had stopped it to bring the goil you care about the most down to this spot to give her the time of her life. I thought it was corny at first but now, I actually liked the idea of showing Carter to this secret place. We went further into Brooklyn, away from the bridge turning onto Water Street. I took her into an old building, one that no one had entered for years. I gently helped her up the old stairs and took her up to the roof. Once I opened the doors, the setting sunlight painting the sky red and purple. As I stared at the view, I knew she would love it.

"Can I open them?" she asked suddenly, somehow knowing that we were here.

I didn't answer, I simply walked over to her. I took both her hands and pulled her after me. Once we were to the edge of the roof, I whispered in her ear, "Now."

I watched as she opened her warm brown eyes and smiled as I watched her jaw drop and a gasp escape her lips.

"Oh Spot…" she was at a lost for words. And who could blame her?

The sun was set at the perfect angle, making the Brooklyn Bridge almost golden. We were high enough to see both Brooklyn and Manhattan and, of course, the bridge in between. And the water looked like fire dancing underneath the bridge. I smirked as she just stared. Mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Carter you'll catch flies," I whispered teasing.

She smiled and laughed once.

"Spot it's… it's gorgeous…"

Am I good or what?

We stood there watching the sunset for what seemed like forever. And once it did finally set, and the moon was out, the water and bridge looked even more breathtaking in the moonlight, changing the bridge from gold to silver.

"Spot?"

I turned and looked at her. My voice caught in my throat. Her… she… what… Where did this angel come from? The moonlight reacted beautifully with her pale skin, making it shine like snow, and her auburn hair danced in the light breeze that gently moved around the rooftops.

That's it. It's official. I have met a real angel.

"I'm really glad you brought me here," she said smiling.

I half-smiled but it faded slowly. My brow furrowed as I stared at her hands sitting in her lap. It was the first time I noticed the scars twisting around them. I reached out and picked up one of her hands to see it more clearly. The scars didn't look too bad, but my eyes slowly went up her arm and the faded scars grew more and more frequent. Finally, I pulled up her sleeve (which only went down to her elbow) and I had to look away. These scars were fresh. She winced as my grip unintentionally grew tighter around her arm.

"Ow, Spot…" her voice reflected her pain.

I opened my eyes and let go only to clench my fists. I stood. I could feel my muscles coil. I wanted to pound Mr. Bailey down to a crisp. She probably had lots more where those scars came from underneath that dress.

"Why did you leave?" she said suddenly, trying to keep my mind off of what she knew was on my mind.

"We're too different," I seethed through my teeth.

I didn't look down as she stood. I could feel her eyes on my face but I didn't look back. My expression would give too much away.

I could feel her hand, so soft and warm, touch my hand gently and hold it. Very, very slowly, it unclenched and lay in between both of hers. I still refused to look at her.

She stroked the back of my hand as she said, "We're not that different…"

She placed her hand against mine, palms together. Finally, I looked down, but only at our hands. I still refused to look straight at her face.

My hand was dirty of course, and tan and my fingers were longer. Her hand was pale white and clean but still… I could see what she was trying to get at… sort of.

"We both have a heart. And they're beating. We're both human. We have feelings and wants and fears…"

I bit my lip as my brow furrowed again and I looked down at our feet. I could feel her finger underneath my chin and pull it up to finally meet her gaze. We stared at each other not saying anything for a long time. My teeth were clenched together the whole time and I refused soften the hard look on my face. My eyes traveled around the rooftop, scanning the area. My boys always snuck up on me at the most inconvenient times. She was waiting for me to speak, but I refused. And she refused to falter. Neither of us was going to win. But then I remembered that her father was probably waiting for her back at their place.

"Come on, I'll take ya home," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the edge.

"Not yet," she begged. I was going to crack soon. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly through my teeth.

"Carter, please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be," I said trying desperately not to lose it. I turned halfway to glare at her.

"If you don't like my father so much than why are you taking me back to him?" she challenged.

She caught me off guard. I could feel the shock cross my face. I didn't know how to answer. She smirked that smirk that made me nervous. I groaned and hung my head back my eyes shut tight. But then I felt her finger run down the front of my throat, sending a shiver down my spine as my eyes popped open. I didn't straighten my head again until her finger went down the center of my chest. I stared at her face her eyes were locked on my chest. But then I felt her finger hook around the key that hung around my neck and pulled it up to her eye level so she could look at it closely.

"Rose?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Me mother," I said reassuring her.

She looked up at me. My mother's name wasn't very easy to see on the key, I was surprised she noticed it.

"When they died," my voice a whisper now, "she had a music box. And when I was little and broke out of the orphanage, and found it in the master's office. I didn't want to take the whole thing, so I just took the key. And I've had it ever since."

She smiled sweetly as she dropped it and let it hang loosely from my neck. I stared at her for a while before realizing that it must be very late since the moon was very high in the sky now.

"Come on," I said more sweetly. "I'll take ya home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11: More Than a Feeling**

I stared at the warehouse ceiling, listening to the boys snoring in their beds, my mind wandering off to Carter. I shouldn't be thinking about her. But maybe… maybe Gate was right. Maybe this rule WAS stupid. I mean, that was just Read, he was always a little crazy. Maybe I should let it go. Besides I don't know how I am going to keep my love for Carter a secret anymore, since all of Manhattans newsies already know about it. Because I had already admitted to myself that I was in love with her. And it was only a matter of time before my stupid man instincts kicked in and they noticed. Damn those hormones. But it was true either way, hormones or not, whether I LIKED it or not, I was in love. I smiled dreamily as I began to imagine Carter and myself in a scene that I probably shouldn't mention. But then my smile faded because as far as I knew, she didn't love me back. I sighed. I'm such an idiot. I turned my head and stared at the door to the room where I slept in with some of the newsies. Sometimes I wondered if someone would walk through that door and take me away forever. But that was when I was very young. Before I became the king. And I realized that for now this was where I was needed. But now… I didn't know if I wanted this anymore. Carter had become such a big part of me and I didn't want to let her go. But should I tell her? What was the use of loving her if she didn't know? But if she didn't love me back… what would that do? God I was jealous of those people who could love so easily and could tell each other without a worry. I was jealous of the love people were able to share. I could never offer her love like that. I closed my eyes. I was so different now. Just a few months and a half ago I was the roughest, toughest, most feared, intimidating, respected newsie in all of New York City. Now some goil comes into my life and POW! I'm an old lovesick pup in desperate need of a good slap in the face. What was I going to do? Sure I loved her but I had no idea how to show it. No idea how to prove it or to even tell her! And I wanted to. I wanted it so bad. There were a lot of things I wanted. But I would never get them. So why should this time be any different? Just because this time it was love. Love. Such a small word with so much meaning. Carter… oh Catherine Bailey I love you. But how could I? What did I have to offer her? But little by little I lost my train of thought and fell asleep.

(Next day)

I walked down the docks, trying to think of something to say to her. Some way to tell her how I felt. I spent most of my time on my "throne" watching my boys jump into the river and swim around and wrestle and laugh. I had to tell her something, anything at all. I HATED this!!! It was all so foreign to me! I had no idea what I was doing and I barely knew a thing about what I was feeling. It was at times like these I wished I still had my dad. Or even my mom. She could give me SOME bit of advice. And I had no idea how to tell one of the boys. But… wait… JACK! HE knew a thing or two about love. He and Sarah had been together since the end of the strike two years ago. Yes, yes, YES! I jumped up and ran down the docks, ran across the bridge, into Manhattan, to the Newsboys Lodging House. I burst through the door and right up to the counter where I stopped and caught my breath.

"Is… Jack… here?" I said in between gulps of air.

Kloppman (the old man who looked after the newsies) turned and looked at me.

"Oh, hello Spot. What can I do for ya?"

"Jack…"

"Hiya Spot!"

I turned. There stood Racetrack walking in the door smiling.

"Hey Race," I said breathless.

He laughed before saying, "Did you run all the way down heah? Must be important if ya run all this way. So what's up?"

"Where's… Jack?" still breathing heavily.

"He should be back soon. He took Sarah out for a walk after he finished his papes."

I nodded and swallowed. Of course he'd be with Sarah. Why wouldn't he be? They were in love weren't they?

"And there he is, right on queue," Race said looking out the window.

Jack walked up the steps and came through the door, grinning ear-to-ear. He must have kissed her. It was so easy to tell.

"Spot!" he said smiling, noticing me standing there. "What're you doin heah?"

He spit his hand and I did the same and we shook hands, the way we normally always did.

"Can I ask ya something?" I said a little nervous about the subject.

"Sure anything."

I glanced at Race who seemed to take a hint.

"I'll be down at the track," he said grabbing his hat and leaving. And then there was still Kloppman…

"Is there somewhere private?" I asked uneasily.

"Is it about Carter?" he whispered.

I nodded.

He gestured for me to follow and we went into the back room that had all the supplies a building would need.

"So what's up?" he asked sitting on one of the crates.

"How do you… tell the goil of your dreams you love her? Especially when I don't even know HOW to love," I said shakily.

Jack contemplated for a few minutes before saying, "Well Spot my advice is just go ahead and say the three magic words. Love isn't something you need to know how to do Spot. It's a feeling, it's an emotion. You can't control it half the time. But there are times when you need to put the lid down however. But that's beside the point. You really love her don't you Spot?"

I nodded staring at my feet.

"Ok I'll tell you what to do. First, get rid of that stupid rule of yours."

I laughed once and nodded.

"Second, go to Carter's house and take her out to dinner or something. You know something romantic. Or you could bring her down here to meet the boys and we could all go down to Medda's or something."

That wouldn't be too hard. I'm sure she'd like to meet the rest of Jack's gang.

"Third, when the moment is right, either kiss her gently, softly, or you tell her you love her… and THEN kiss her. But it needs to be sweet and romantic so she knows you're seriously in love with her or else she'll think it's just attraction and love and attraction are NOT the same thing."

I nodded again. I had a whole game plan in my head.

"So about taking her down to see you guys…"

"YES! I was really hoping you would like that idea."

I laughed.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tonight!"

"Ha! Ok, I'll go down and see if she's up to it."

"If she can then just come, if not, get her to come anyway. Be here around 5:00."

I smiled. We spit our hands and shook again and then I was off out the door heading back to Brooklyn. I didn't even bother going back to the warehouse. I went straight to her house.

Mr. Bailey was there to open the door again, but once he saw me, he smiled and called for Carter. She ran over and once she saw me, her angel's smile lit her face.

"Spot!" she ran right into my arms. I hugged her lightly, a little taken aback by how sudden she just jumped into my arms. But she pulled away quickly and stepped back as if she was just hugging a friend who she hugged regularly.

"Sorry," she said suddenly. "I don't know what that was."

I chuckled.

"Don't worry bout it," I said casually. I had to admit I kind of liked it. "Anyway. I was wondering if you would like to head over to Manhattan with me and meet the rest of Jack's newsies and then head over to the theatre that Jack and his boys go over to all the time."

She smiled and said, "Sounds like fun."

"So you wanna?"

She nodded.

"What time?"

"Well Jack said to be there by five so we should leave around 3:30 if you really want to stop and actually see the view from the bridge instead of zooming by in a car," I pointed out.

"I'll be ready," she said smiling. She turned walked inside the house, turned to smile at me and then closed the door. She said yes. It was a date! I felt like jumping up and down and screaming 'YES!!!!' But I didn't. I just smiled and walked back down to the docks. This was going to be a night to remember.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12: A Night To Remember**

Carter and I walked down the bridge…… ok scratch that… I ran down the bridge pulling Carter after me so we could see over the edge.

"Spot slow down!" she said laughing.

"No," I said laughing as well.

It was a quarter after four and we were heading down to Manhattan just like I promised Jack and Carter absolutely _loved _the view from the bridge.

"You're right, it is much better than watching it zoom by in a car," she said staring at the water.

"Told ya," I teased. She smiled and turned to look at me. It was then I noticed she was wearing the same red dress she had worn that night I saved her. The one that curved and hugged her perfect body, making her absolutely _tempting_…… Damn those hormones. It felt like years had passed since I had stopped those men instead of months. I smiled back, taking her hand and we started heading towards Manhattan again.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been in Jack's area," she said suddenly.

"All the more reason for us to go and stay a while." I couldn't help but love the way the word 'us' sounded when I was speaking about Carter and myself. "By the way, when does your father want you home?"

"He said he doesn't care. He likes it when I'm out of the house. Then he can't hurt me."

I stopped to stare at her.

"Plus he trusts you. He doesn't exactly like you but he still trusts you."

"What?" What had I done to make her father not like me?

"He just like's Cal and his money more," she said simply.

I rolled my eyes although it made more sense to me. Cal would have been a sensible marriage. She could've had everything she wanted and she would've never gone hungry or poor and anything like that. I still couldn't understand why she didn't say yes to him. But then again, I don't understand much in this world.

We started walking again. It didn't take much longer for us to get to Manhattan. It was 5:13 when we got there. I walked into the door and smiled as I saw Jack, Sarah, Race, Boots, David, Les, and all the other newsies crowded around the room and chatting amongst themselves. I didn't know why but all newsies love the theatre. And ever since our compromise with Pulitzer and Hertz, they've been much more loving and considerate of us, even buying us tickets to the theatre on holidays and other special occasions.

"Hey Spot!" Jack said, spitting his hand and holding it out. I did the same and we shook.

"Hey there Carter," he said turning to look at her. "You look nice."

"Thanks," she answered smiling. Sarah walked over just then and the two goils started talking and giggling.

"Hey! HEY! Boys listen up!"

All the boys went silent and looked over at Jack.

"This is the goil Spot's been talkin 'bout. Boys, meet Carter Bailey. The goil who saved Spot's life."

All the boys started cheering and muttering things like, "What a doll!" "She's an angel!" "I think I've gone to heaven." "What a cutie." "Hey baby!" She blushed and smiled at the boys.

"Hey Spot, whatcha two been doin huh?" Mush said over the hum of the boys talking. They all started laughing as I smiled blushing. I could feel her turn her head sideways to hide her expression. It looked like she was trying not to smile.

"Hey Mush leave the two alone. I'm positive they don't want to share what they did last night," Skittery said putting emphasis on 'last night.' Ok NOW it was personal and I was sure Carter was feeling uncomfortable.

"Why don't you come over heah and say that too my face, Skits?" I said seriously.

"Is that a challenge Conlon?"

"Not unless you WANT to lose."

"Hey, hey, hey, come on boys. We've got women in our midst," David said in his logical, reasonable voice.

"Tell that to Mush and Skittery since I'm not the one cracking jokes about Carter and I making love when we're just friends and I've never so much as TOUCHED her in that way."

"In that way?" Mush said looking for a loophole.

"I'm touching her right now aren't I?"

I was right. I was still holding her hand.

"All right all right, Spot. We're sorry," Skittery said, after looking at Carter's expression and seeing that she was clearly uncomfortable with this kind of conversation.

"Don't say it to me, say it to Carter," I said gesturing to her.

"We're sorry, ma'am," they all said in unison.

She smiled and said, "Please, call me Carter."

Apparently they were all forgiven since we all headed down to Medda's and no one showed any sign of starting that conversation again and Carter showed no sign of minding when they got close to her and started talking to her. I knew that they all liked her. And after a while, who knew, she may like them well enough too.

We approached Medda's theatre… ok fine... most of the boys ran into Medda's theatre while Jack, Sarah, Race, David, Les, Boots, Carter, and myself walked into the theatre all smiling and trying to keep ourselves from laughing too much. We all got settled in nicely. The sun was going down and it would be dark soon. We got two tables to the side of the stage that was at an angle so perfect we could see everything around us. Jack, Sarah, Carter and I sat at one and the other four sat at the one right next to us. After about a half an hour later, the boys had all finally settled down and the lights began to dim, signaling the show was about to start. The spotlight came on and then Medda burst through the curtains smiling and waving at the boys. They all burst into cheers and screams of, "I LOVE YOU MEDDA!!!"

I could hear Carter laugh at their reactions but everything went quiet as she started singing. The boys started singing along after a while but after a while, I wasn't paying attention to Medda. I was staring at Carter. Her hand lay on the table just inches from mine. I very slowly inched my fingers toward it. I gulped and then placed my hand on top of it. She turned her head and my eyes shot up to her face. She wasn't looking at my face, but at our hands. She flipped it over so mine was lying in the palm of hers. A light blush crossed her cheeks. I looked again at Medda who was walking around to all the boys still singing and smiling. She held no interest for me now. Not with Carter's hand in mine. I looked back at Carter. She was staring at my chest, at my key dangling from my neck. She was so beautiful in low light. Then again, when wasn't she beautiful? I wanted to sit closer to her, but then what would the others think? So I dealt with only holding her hand. That is until Medda walked over to our table. She had just barely finished her song when she spotted Carter and myself.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest little couple I ever did see," she said as she touched the tip of my nose with her finger.

I didn't have time to say we weren't a couple because just then, she saw Carter close-up and said, "My, you are probably one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen."

Carter smiled at her sweetly and said, "Thank you."

Howls came from the boys when they heard Carter and I swear I could hear some of the boys shouting, "KISS HER! KISS HER!"

If only I knew how.

"Can you sing?" Medda asked Carter suddenly.

"Not very well," she answered. But anyone could tell she was just being modest.

"Nonsense. Get up there and sing."

Suddenly, boys pulled Carter's chair out from behind her and started pushing her up to the stage. She looked back at me several times exasperated but all I could do was smile encouragingly and shrug my shoulders. Before anyone knew it, Carter was up on the stage and the boys were chanting, "SING, SING, SING, SING!" With one last look in my direction, she smiled and said, "Alright." The boys cheered and until the music started playing. And once she opened her mouth, I am POSITIVE an angel took Carter's place as she sang.

"I want a little,

Something more.

Don't want the middle,

or the one before.

Now I,

Don't desire,

A complicated past.

I want a love that will last."

As she sang the entire song, I swear every single boy in that room was enchanted. And then in the middle of the song, Race went up and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it and they danced as she continued to sing.

"I don't want just a memory,

Give me forever.

Don't even think about,

Saying goodbye,

Now I,

Just want one love to be enough.

And remain in my heart 'til I die."

And other boys stepped in and took over as she sang. I smiled as I noticed whom it was she was dancing with. Race, Mush, Boots, Specs, Skittery, Kid Blink, Snipeshooter, (it was funny cause she was much taller than Boots and Snipe) and more. Her voice was absolutely enchanting, stunning not just me, but every boy in that theatre. Even Medda couldn't help but listen to her sweet voice. When she was finished, her voice hung in the air for a moment and drifted away as everyone sighed dreamily.

"Nice choice," one of Jack's newsies said in my ear. Pie Eater I think. I was about to turn around and glare at him but I my eyes locked onto Carter's at that moment. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Then the boys burst into applause and Medda continued her show after she went and gave Carter a kiss on each cheek. Carter sat back down next to me and I smiled and pulled her into a hug. She snuggled herself down into my chest and sighed lightly. Man, I loved this goil. I could feel my heart swell with joy of having her here in my arms. But I knew it wouldn't be enough, and it wouldn't last forever. Was I strong enough to kiss her? To tell her how I felt? Was I willing to give up the life I had and give it all to Carter. I could never be sure. That is, unless, I let go of this damn pride of mine and try. And how could I be sure she didn't love me back? That is just it, Spot old boy, you can never know. Unless you go ahead and do it. Just the thought of my lips pressed against hers made my heart race in my chest. What would she think? And yet I… I wanted… I wanted it. I wanted my lips to touch hers. Just once. That's all I needed. If she didn't love me back than I wouldn't do it again. But please just once. I smiled to myself and, very reluctantly, let her go.

"You sing beautifully," I said in her ear.

She smiled and whispered in the hollow of my throat, "Thanks."

The rest of the performance was amazing and when it was finally over, I could tell Carter was really gonna like the newsies. They would come over and talk to her and she would laugh and smile back at them. I just sat and stared at her, letting my eyes wonder around her, memorizing every curve, her skin tone, the light rose color to her cheeks, the full shape of her lips… Oh my…… her _lips_… the top had a nice arch and when she pulled them back into a smile, they went paler than usual. Her bottom lip was a little out of balance, just a bit fuller than the top. Her cheeks looked a little hollow and it looked rather dark under her eyes, like she didn't get enough sleep. …… My angel had flaws… but that just made me want her even more. It made me feel closer to her now that I knew I wasn't the only one out of the two of us that had flaws.

We all stood at the same time and walked together out the door.

"So Carter, did you enjoy a _real _night out?" Jack said teasingly.

She smiled and nodded.

"Very entertaining."

"Yea you even got to get a taste of a performer's life," I said gently elbowing her. She blushed as we continued walking.

"So Spot, you guys gonna be heading back?" David said with Les tagging along behind him.

I nodded.

"Thanks for inviting us here Jack. It was amazing," Carter said waving.

"See ya later," Jack said smiling at both of us. But I could swear he threw a wink in my direction. I grabbed Carter's arm and led her in the direction of the bridge.

"Spot?" she said sweetly. It almost sounded like she was glad we were alone.

"Hmm?"

She stopped and stared at me with a beautiful gentle smile.

"I'm really glad you brought me here."

I half smiled.

"Your welcome."

We started walking again and we didn't stop or say anything until we had made it across the bridge.

"Carter?"

She turned to look at me.

"Do you mind if we go up to the roof?" I said a little nervously. Just one, Spot, just one.

"Not at all," she said smiling.

I smiled back and led the way back to the roof I had brought her to the day before. All of this was happening so fast yet it felt like years to me.

We went straight to the edge and leaned against the small brick wall that was supposed to keep people from falling.

"Spot?"

I turned my head to look at her. But without me knowing it, my eyes slid straight down to her lips. Why, I didn't know.

"When I'm with you I… I don't feel so…… alone," she said blushing and staring at my chest. I was shocked. I did not want to hear that come from her. It was one thing to make myself so utterly miserable with this whole "us" thing, I didn't want her to be confused about it either.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone," I said in a very low voice as I turned to look back at the moonlit bridge.

"What do you mean?"

"No one can hurt you."

I herd her intake of breath as my words clicked in her mind. I could feel her hand on my cheek, pulling my face around so she could look at me straight in the eye.

"Spot… who could ever hurt you?"

I looked back at her lips… so close to mine…

"It's not that Carter," I said looking down at my feet, "It's just that… I've been alone for so long that I…"

"You what?" she said a little harshly.

"I don't know how to love…" I whispered.

She gasped. Not from shock but from… from what? Then she laughed once but with no humor.

"You think love something you need to know _how _to do?"

"No. I don't know what love _is_!" I snarled staring fiercely into her light brown eyes.

She simply stared up at me, her face expressionless, waiting for me to continue.

"And yet…… I feel this… this… pull, this… desire… this _**need **_to be near you and…" I stopped short.

I gulped. Here it is, Spot old boy, this is it. It has to be.

"And?"

I didn't say anything for a while. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew that she could leave me heart broken at any moment. Best get it over with.

"I don't know how to love… and yet…"

She stared at me, waiting patiently.

"I love you," I whispered as my eyes shot back to her face, waiting for her response. She blinked several times as if she hadn't heard correctly. I could here her breathing grow a bit ragged.

"I… I know how that must s-sound to you…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence.

**Just wanna say thanks to Thrisha619 for helping me a bit when I was starting to write this. Also, the song Carter sings is "A Love That Will Last" by Renee Olstead and I do NOT own it. I konw this song came out recently and not in the 1900's but I thought it would fit Carter's personality and the style is sort of something you'd hear in that time period. **


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13: Change Until Perfect

I am positively, absolutely, one hundred percent POSITIVE that the second she lunged for me I died and went straight up to heaven where an angel that looked exactly like Carter was waiting for me. Only the feeling of her hands on my face, her body pressed against mine, the feeling of one of my hands tangling themselves in her hair and the other slipping around her waist assured me that I was still alive and breathing. I had never, ever, ever kissed anyone in my entire life. And I was exceptionally glad that Carter was to be the one to share my first kiss with. The feeling of her lips, so warm and soft pressed against mine was probably the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my life. My breathing grew exceptionally ragged and my heart was racing so fast I could swear it would burst at any second. But a wave of rightness swept over me. Nothing felt better than being here with Carter, kissing her mouth, loving everything about her, and feeling that love being displayed right back at me. The kiss was passionate, pure. It started out fierce but it grew softer and softer and it became so unbearably sweet that I had to make it just a little more ferocious. But neither of us wanted it to stop, and neither of us showed any signs of breaking apart. Until I finally was entirely out of breath and I had to very slowly pull my lips off of hers. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages as I placed my forehead against hers and smiled weakly. I felt like laughing from joy. And also cause I just realized I was breaking my own rule. I'd have to call a meeting once I got back. We both simply stood staring into each other's eyes, seeing the love that was clearly displayed in that kiss, regaining our breath.

"I love you," I whispered again.

She smiled and kissed the indent in my collarbone saying, "I love you too."

It was the first time someone had ever told me that they loved me. I had to admit, I liked the sound of it, especially coming out of Carter's mouth…… ok scratch that… I was about ready to jump up and down screaming and yelling because of how happy I was. It felt like my heart had swelled and my love for her grew even larger and more irreversible. It would cause me physical pain to leave her now. So I leaned forward and kissed her again, feeling her hands move down my face, my throat, and lay limply on my shoulders. She kissed me back and I could feel my tongue gently trace the shape of her bottom lip. Her sweet scent overwhelmed my brain and I found myself wanting more. She was like a drug to me. And I would never get enough. That is until Tide, Felix, Factory, Cart, and Gate burst through the door to the roof and Carter and I jumped backwards. But I refused to unwrap my arms around her even though my lips were forced to leave hers. We stared at them for what seemed like forever and they stared back.

"I was gonna call a meeting when I got back," I said a little defensively after what felt like hours.

"Sure you were," Felix said glaring at how I held Carter in my arms.

"Are you doubting me Felix?" I said in faux terror.

"So you scream at me when I suggest you to get rid of the rule and now here you are snoggin a goil," Gate said a little hurt.

"Hey guys give Spot some space. I'm sure he's just as confused as we are," Factory said in my defense. Good ol' Factory. His story was quite the unusual one. And he was actually much younger than the rest of us that stood on this rooftop. He was only 11 years old and he was already very respected. Just like me when I was 11. I was almost positive that when my rule as King was over, Factory would take my place. He was only ten when we met him, all bloody and alone (he just very recently turned 11.) In Brooklyn there were many factories but men didn't work there, children did, most under the age of ten. And in other parts of the growin U.S. there were mines were children worked, risking their lives before they had even matured. Many times, children who worked in these factories would be missin several fingers or even their whole hand. Factory had run away from it after the big riot that had started in the factories downtown. He was missin three fingers; both pinkies and the middle finger on his right hand. I took pity on the boy and let him in when he showed up on our door and he's been with us ever since. He stuck with me most of the time and pretty soon we all discovered that he was sort of like a younger version of myself. Tough, determined, a little stubborn. So he stayed by me when he first started out as a newsie. And now he doesn't need to really depend one anymore. But he is still probably one of my best. So I was especially grateful to him when he came to my defense.

"Yea listen to the boy," I said gesturing to him.

"Why? You've lied to us 'bout practically everything now. How long have you known each other?" Cart said ready to tackle me.

"Wha- when have I ever lied to you?" I said angrily almost. I let go of Carter and angled myself in between her and them.

That stunned them for a second. Surely their King wouldn't lie to them. And it was true. Sure I was tough and intimidating but I was no liar… until now.

"Ok maybe you've never lied to us but this could sure make up for all of it!" Cart yelled.

"I already told you I was going to get rid of the damn rule and tell you guys," I practically screamed back.

"Spot," Carter said touching my elbow softly. I ignored it.

"What happened to stay away from goils? What now Spot? Even you have grown soft. Everyone can see it. She's all you think about! You're not yourself!" Tide screamed.

"I fell in love! Is that really such a horrible crime that you guys have to gang up on me? Sure I've been a little preoccupied but at least I'm not like Read where I disgust you guys and am totally out of it!"

At the mention of Read's name they all flinched but they continued to yell at me and I just yelled back until Carter half screamed, "I started the kissing!"

Everything grew silent.

All the boys stared at Carter as she continued.

"I kissed Spot first. He didn't see it coming because I sort of…"

"Attacked me?" I said though I turned my head around to smile at her so the boys wouldn't see.

She smiled apologetically.

"After I started it though, we admitted our feelings for each other. So really you can't blame Spot. I'm the one you should all be yelling at."

Another reason why I loved this goil. She was positively selfless. And just by saying those things she had once against admitted she loved me, sacrificing herself to take the blame instead of me. I touched her cheek lightly with my fingertips and smiled lovingly. She smiled back, giving me the same look of affection.

"Oh…" was all the boys could mutter.

"Well that changes things a bit," Felix said a little shamefully. I turned my head to glare.

"Yuh think?" I hissed. I was about to go over there and speak my mind to those lousy, hypocritical, good-for-nothing, accusing, abysmal rats! I wanted to run over there and wipe those smirks on their faces now they know I'm not the one who broke the rules. But then I felt her hand on my spine, sliding up to my shoulder. I felt the smile spread across my face as my eyes closed and then opened dreamily. It felt good, her touch. And I could hear the boys chuckling as she rested both her hands on my shoulders and placed her cheek against the very base of my neck. I placed one of my hands on hers. Before rounding up again on the boys.

"Well? Where does this put us?" I asked.

"Well… if you really are going to get rid of the rule…" Felix started.

"You know what that means?" Gate said smirking.

My hand froze on Carter's and she could sense how I suddenly got tense. I knew exactly what it meant, even though the last one was over 3 years ago. That's right, I was King before I was 15. I was not going to have them put her through that.

"Initiation…" Tide said smirking as well. They looked like little devils and WAAAY too excited for the initiation.

"You wouldn't dare…" I seethed through my bare teeth.

"Initiation?" Carter said a little nervous by my reaction.

"Oh well let me explain doll-face," Cart said taking the stage. "Every time one of us newsies "grabs a goil" we tend to see lots of her hanging around the place because of whoever fell in love with her. So she kind of becomes part of the family, like a little sister. But there's a special initiation that she has to go through first."

"Your rules Spot," Felix said stepping forward and pushing Cart away from the center. They were all in on it. I turned to Factory, desperate, hoping he's come to my defense. But he only shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Your rules," he said ruefully.

I sighed giving up and hung my head back. It WAS my rules. I WAS the one who came up with it. But the king before me had enforced it years and years ago. And there was no way they were going to give up.

"Fine let's just get this over with," I said grabbing Carter's hand and pulling her after me. The others made a path as I half-ran, half-walked to the roof door. They followed us all of them jabbering excitedly. It would be the first initiation in years. We went down the docks toward the lodging house. Why we called it the warehouse, I didn't know. It had started years before I joined the newsies. I kicked the door open and ignored Ripper; the grouchy thirty-year-old man who ran the place, as he complained about he just waxed the wood. Like I cared.

"Wait heah," I said to her once we got to the top of the stairs. The boys followed me as burst through the door and once everyone saw it was me, they all straightened up and leaned up their act and showed me the respect I deserved. I raised me eyebrow as I skimmed through them, checking to see if anyone was missin.

" Anyone gone?" I said in my voice that marked me as the highest-ranking kid heah.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good." I glared into them. Even if I was in love, I still had to act like the king. And I made sure everyone knew that……………… SYCH!

I snorted as I watched some of them tremble under my gaze and then I burst out laughing. Everyone joined in with me the second I started snorted. I threw my head back as we all howled. We all came back up with tears forming in my eyes. We loved to joke around with each other.

"Ok seriously I have something I need to say," I said between laughs. Some of them were still laughing a bit. "You should have seen your faces!" I chuckled as I remembered. "Ok sorry, really we have business to discuss."

The boys behind me went and took their places among the crowd.

"There's a rule we need to discuss. What would you say if I said that I wanted to get rid of the 'No Goils' policy?" I continued.

They all burst out in cheers of approval and were about to jump up and tackle me when I held up my hands and yelled, "WAIT!"

They stopped in their tracks.

"We may be street-rats, but we're still Americans! You guys know the rules. Felix, the floor is yours."

They all sat down, bracing themselves for what we all call "The Brooklyn Newsies Democracy." BND for short.

"All in favor of getting rid of the rule raise their hand," Felix said raising his own. Everyone, including myself, raised their hand.

"Spot?" Felix said giving the stage back to me.

Damon, one of the smarter boys, handed me the piece of paper that had the "law" written on it. I loved this next part. I placed it in between my teeth and ripped a piece off then handed it to Felix who did the same. Then to Cart, then to a boy named Kiel, then to a boy named Yale, and then the last piece was given to Factory. We all chewed it up and then spat it all into one silver mug that had been placed into the center of the circle that had been made. Then another boy named Snake lit a match and we watched as the "law" burst into flames. We all cheered and some of the boys pounded their fists on their chests. Others took off their hats and threw them in the air. And I was glad it was all done with. Carter was as good as mine.

"ALRIGHT!" I screamed so to get their attention.

They all stopped to stare at me.

"In addition to getting rid of the rule, I have a surprise."

They all stared at me confused.

"We get to do an initiation tonight."

They all burst out in howls and whistles and cheers of agreement.

"Who's goil?" Snake said smirking.

"Mine."

Everyone started cheering even louder and their whistles and howls became more pronounced.

"Bout time!" some of them screamed.

"I think we should change it up a bit since it' for the king," Snake suggested. The response was clear that they agreed. I sighed but I smiled anyway.

"Alright bring out the list," I said gesturing to Damon. He smirked and together we came up with a few extra stunts since Carter was the King's love.

This was gonna be good.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14: Initiation

Part of the initiation was to make the goil nervous about the whole thing. That's why I was acting like that on the roof. I really didn't mind initiation at all. We all loved it actually. But we were somewhat civilized and we didn't make her do something inappropriate or something that would make her so uncomfortable that she would dump the boy right after she did it. We didn't make her do anything sexual or anything like that (although some of the boys REALLY wanted that to be a part of it.) The king before me who made these rules was very mature and respectful of women and I respected him for it so I did what I could do make sure his rules were still in order. But initiation was about to begin and I had to get Carter who was still standing at the top of the stairs, too afraid to move.

"They won't hurt me right?" she said staring up into my eyes.

I half smiled and shook my head. But I knew I had to make her nervous so I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Before we do this thing, I just want to make sure you know I love you."

I could hear a very faint small groan as she realized what she was going into. She buried her face in my chest, showing no signs of wanting to come out. I put my lips to her forehead and muttered, "It'll be over before you know it."

She lifted her head to look at me.

"And yet I can't help but love you. What was I thinking?" she said sarcastically.

I smiled before placing my forehead against hers.

"I guess we betta go and demand a refund from cupid eh?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I guess so," she whispered before kissing me once again. I was never prepared for her kisses. But I loved them. So I simply kissed her back my right hand slipping behind her neck. I never wanted it to end. But I knew she had to go through initiation. I reluctantly pulled away and stared lovingly into her eyes before smiling apologetically.

"Let's get this over with," I said taking her hand and pulling her into the room. When I opened the door and they saw Carter, everything went silent. All of them stared greedily at her, almost as if they all wanted her for himself… Well who could blame them really? She WAS exceptionally beautiful.

"I can see why you would want her," Snake said a little too confidently.

"Are you saying that I love her JUST for her looks?!" I snarled before glaring ferociously at him.

"NO! NO! That's not what I'm saying at all!" he amended now that he knew I loved everything about her, that I loved her for who she was, not how pretty she was. Although it did help a bit…

"No what he's saying Spot is that you two look absolutely positively PERFECT together," Factory said from his spot on the bed.

I stared at him before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she and I said at the same time

"Oh honestly, why do you think we were outraged when you hadn't gotten rid of the rule before you kissed each other?" Tide said annoyed.

We both just stared at them.

"Have you seen each other together in a mirror?" Gate threw in.

We shook our heads.

All the boys pushed the two of us to the mirror that hung off the door to the bathroom. It was the only nice mirror we had in the building. And as I looked at the couple standing in the mirror, I could see what they meant. The way her skin color and mine contrasted, the way her height made it easy for her to put her head under my chin and rest it on my collarbone, the way I looked ragged, strong, and sturdy and she looked fragile, refined but durable, the way our features looked against each other… we … it was almost like… we were supposed to be in love… We looked like one of those couples you'd find in a storybook. Fiction, not real life. Couples this perfect weren't real. Or… were they? Unless I was going crazy, Carter and I looked like one of those fairy tales that I had never heard.

"See? You were meant for each other," Factory said walking up to me smiling. I smiled back down at him and ruffled up his blond hair.

"Well let's get this started," Gate said pulling us back form the mirror and to the front of the room. I put my arm around Carter's waist and said in a clear voice, "Newsies of Brooklyn, this is Catherine Bailey. She prefers Carter. I met her about a month and a half ago when she stole my heart away without me even knowing it."

The boys chuckled at the last comment. I half-smiled and continued.

"Gradually I fell in love with her. I didn't realize it at first because I had never felt love before. But once I knew what it was, I knew I couldn't ignore it. I couldn't stay away from her. And miraculously, she feels the same way."

I could feel her hand on my cheek before I looked down at her. She smiled her angel's smile and I couldn't help but smile back and give her a quick peck.

Felix stood up next as Carter and I stared lovingly at each other and took over.

"Gentlemen and lady," gesturing to Carter, "This is the First Ever Initiation for the King."

It was true. All the other kings before me left before they found Ms. Right.

"We shall start off like we always do. Ms. Bailey will have to start acting like us and to do that, she'll need to dress like us. Spot?" turning to me.

I turned my head and gestured to Factory who was walking towards me with my dark blue shirt and a pair of pants and suspenders. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Carter drop her jaw as if she was saying, 'What? That's it?'

"Don't get your hopes up," I whispered in her ear. Her jaw snapped shut. I smirked. Factory handed her the clothes and then retreated back into the crowd.

"Ok, uh, where do I change?" she asked staring at the clothes in her hands.

"Bathroom," Felix gestured to the door to the right.

She didn't say anything as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. We waited for a little while before she came out wearing my clothes.

"I feel small," she said looking down at herself.

"I feel big," I answered staring at her as well.

It was a good thing she had suspenders because I don't know how my pants would've fit her. And the shirt was so baggy you couldn't see any of her girlish figures. But she looked… sexy with it on. I raised my eyebrows and turned to hide my blush as I half smiled.

"Something's missing…" Cart said staring at her. I knew just what it was. I took off my hat and put it on her, making sure it covered her eyes.

"Perfect!" Cart said laughing.

"Is there a point to this?" she muttered from under the cap although she was smiling and trying not to laugh. We all pretended to ignore her. We all wanted her to get started as soon as possible. Which we did.

Carter did everything that us newsies do all the time. She shot my slingshot and hit the bulls eye perfectly (we were all stunned) she had her first sip of beer (she spat it out with the most disgusted look on her face) she sold more papes than half of us do in half an hour, and lots of other things. But what we were all looking forward too was the test of strength. She would have to arm wrestle our strongest newsie, Tide. When he pulled his sleeve up and placed his elbow on the table, ready to wrestle, we all watched and snickered as Carter's eyes grew very, very wide at the size of Tide's biceps.

"How old are you?" she asked shakily.

"18."

"35 is more like it," she muttered under her breath as she sat at the table and took his hand. It was almost comical how much smaller her hand was than his.

"Ready… set… GO!"

For the longest time nothing happened. Their arms just stood on the table, the only way you could tell they were pushing was that their muscles were flexed and their arms were quivering. And then, Tide lost an inch. We all sat there mouths gaped open, staring silently at what we were seeing. Very, very slowly, Tide lost two more inches. I stared at Carter's face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her jaw was tight but she was smiling. She opened her eyes and winked at me when she met my gaze… and Tide's hand SLAMMED into the table. We all jumped out of our chairs cheering and whooping and hollering. Tide sat at the table dumbfounded as Carter was surrounded by my boys and lifted up on their shoulders. She laughed as they cheered her name.

"Ok, ok, ok, I've got to know this is killing me. How'd ya do it?" I asked smiling.

My boys set her down and she walked right up to me.

"Just because your muscles may be larger doesn't mean that they have mush power behind them. When you live with a father like mine, you've got to know how to defend yourself. From all kinds of attacks."

I touched her cheek lightly, almost as if it was very fragile and I was afraid I would break it. She smiled before looking down.

"When you and Jack came and beat back those boys, I probably could have taken them by myself. But my head had cracked open and I don't do well in a dress. Also… weapons intimidate me," she added sheepishly.

I half smiled and put a finger under her chin and lifted her face until she met my gaze. And here I was thinking I had to protect her. But it didn't matter no more. We loved each other. I would never leave her now. Tide stood and held out his hand in congratulations.

"Nice one, Carter. Looks like Spotty made a good choice."

We both blushed but smiled.

"All right, next we have…" Felix had the whole initiation memorized, "… the eating."

Every boy in the got a devilish grin on his face and Carter immediately backed into me.

I almost felt sorry for her. All the crap we were making her go through. But we were having too much fun to stop it now. And so far, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

We went outside and blindfolded Carter so she wouldn't see what she had to be eating before it was ready. And it didn't take too long.

We took the blindfold off and when she saw what Factory held in his hand, she looked up at me exasperated.

"Really?" she moaned.

I shrugged my shoulders.

She looked back down at the worm in Factory's hand.

"Alright let's get this over with," she said picking up the worm with two of her fingers. We all waited tensely as she very slowly put the worm in her mouth. We listened as she chewed it and swallowed. We stood and watched her... waiting for anything else.

"Can I throw up?" she asked suddenly.

We all burst out laughing as Factory handed her a glass of water, which she chugged gratefully.

"Good job, babe," I said giving her and little nudge, "you're almost done. Only one more thing you have to do. "

We led her down the streets of Brooklyn, having her memorize every street as we went, and we didn't stop until we were on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Ok babe, there is one last thing you need to do. Jump off the bridge."

She stared at me as if I was insane.

"You do realize that the bridge is 120 feet above the water and the impact will most likely kill me," she said after a very long silence.

"Yes…"

She turned and looked down at the water that was apparently 120 feet below us.

"Forget it, I'm not that stupid," she said turning and starting to walk away.

Then we burst into cheers and all my boys went and grabbed her and put her back on their shoulders

"Wait, what did I do?" she asked confused.

"It's one thing that you went and did all the stuff you did, but sometimes the hardest thing to do is just say no," I said smiling up at her. She smiled back down at me.

"Alright, boys, take her back to the warehouse," I commanded.

They carried her back to the warehouse, cheering and hollering. I walked in the front and led the way, smiling the whole time. Carter was part of the newsies. She was as good as mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15: One of Us

We were back in the warehouse, Carter stood in the middle of the circle of boys. Since I was the King, it was traditional for me to be the one to welcome the goil in. I held a bucket in my hands, saying the words that I had said several times to make the relationship between her and all of us newsies. She had no idea what was in the bucket, and I almost felt sorry for her. But Felix and Cart stood on the top bunk bed behind her with another bucket and I knew I shouldn't feel bad. She'd forgive me.

"Catherine Jane Bailey," I said her name like a caress (I asked her what her middle name was before we started.) She smiled at me (she had given me back my cap, letting her hair tumble down her back.)

"As King of the Brooklyn newsies, I pronounce you our new sister. You are welcome among us, you are to be respected and treated the way a sister should be. Welcome to the newsies."

All the boys clapped and cheered and Carter smiled even wider at me.

"There's just one more thing we need to do."

Her smile slowly began to fade. I chuckled as her eyes went from the bucket to my eyes and back several times.

"This is the last thing I promise."

She sighed but smiled.

"Make it quick," she giving me a halfhearted smile.

"You gotta close your eyes and you have to swear that you won't open them no matter what," I said raising the bucket slightly.

She raised an eyebrow but did as she was told and swore that she wouldn't look.

When we were sure she had her eyes closed, I stepped up and pulled the front of my shirt toward me. I tried desperately not to look as I poured the ice cubes down the front. Her eyes popped open and she gasped at the sudden cold that surrounded her breast. She was smiling and laughing breathlessly but she clutched her chest and bent over. It could be painful having all those ice cubes all around the same spot. And then, when she had backed up against the bed, Felix and Cart poured a bucket of ice-cold water on her head. We all burst out laughing as she pulled her wet hair out of her face and smiled at me and started laughing with the rest of us. I held out my hand.

"Welcome to the newsies," I said still chuckling.

Then she spit on her hand and shook mine. I stared dumbstruck at her and now everyone was laughing at my expression. She smiled at me and then I was smiling and laughing with everyone else. And then they were all chanting the word, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" And how could I argue?

Since I still had her hand, I pulled her towards me and then wrapped my hands around her and pressed my lips against hers. She responded in the way I knew she would. Her hands slipped behind my neck and she kissed me back. We tried pressing ourselves closer to each other but our bodies wouldn't let us get any closer. I have never kissed her so passionately in my life. All the boys whooped and cheered and hollered and hooted and whistled but I barely noticed. I loved kissing her too much. But then she pulled away and said, "Ok this hurts too much."

At first I thought she meant my holding her so tightly but then she stuck her hand down the front of my shirt and started pulling ice cubes out. We all started laughing again.

"Want me to help?" I asked teasing, although I was acting a little naughty about asking.

She slapped my chest smiling as she continued pulling them out. When she was finally done, I kissed her forehead and said, "You can change back into your own clothes now."

She smiled gratefully and then went into the bathroom.

All the boys came up to me and patted me on the back and congratulated me. I smiled back at them and accepted their words. They all knew the same thing I knew. Carter was mine. And no matter what happened now, nothing could change that.

(Next day)

I had never really done anything special for Thanksgiving. I had totally forgotten about it actually. But when Carter arrived at the lodging house with an invitation from the Gandersons saying that they wanted me to join them for dinner that evening, I accepted. Anything to spend more time with the love of my life. So we walked back down to the Gandersons hand in hand. We took our time, talking about ourselves, getting to know each other better. When we finally reached the Gandersons drive, it was around 4:30 and I noticed several other cars in front of the door.

"I've never seen so many cars in one place before," I said raising an eyebrow. I knew cars were fairly recent. Not very many people had them.

"Mr. Ganderson and several others have volunteered to test out some of the new models that they are making. Since cars are so new they are trying to find a combination that works well," she answered.

I nodded and we walked inside. And once I saw whom else was there, I was exceptionally glad I had decided to wear my dark blue shirt today. All the families that had joined us at the restaurant we there including the Smiths. Cal raised his eyebrows and smirked. He knew I was nothing but a street rat. He thought he was better thane everyone else. It took all I had not to glare back at him. My grip on Carter's hand grew tighter and she pulled me away and into the kitchen.

"Calvert Smith?!" I hissed into her ear once we were away from the others.

"I know I'm sorry. Mrs. Ganderson invited them. Believe me I'm not happy either," she answered timidly. She placed her free on my chest over my heart.

"But as long as I have you," she pressed herself against me, pulling my hat off, her voice dropping to a whisper, "I'll live."

I didn't get to respond because she pressed her lips against mine. My free hand slipped behind her neck, securing her face to mine. Why was it that whenever I kissed her, I never wanted to stop? Why did I love it so much? But what was I complaining about? She was all I could ever want. So we stood there in the kitchen, kissing, completely forgetting that there were other people in the house. Until…

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!" Cal's pompous voice screamed from the kitchen door. Only our lips pulled away to stare at Cal's mad fuming face. He wasn't staring at me, he was glaring at Carter.

"So you deny me and all the treasures of the world for this… this… SCUM?!?!" now he looked at me. I felt the impulse to stick my tongue out at him and say, "Ha, ha you lose!" but I was more mature than that.

"Cal," she started.

"What are you screaming about son?" Mrs. Smith walked in and stopped Carter from saying what she was going to say. But when she saw Carter in my arms, she started screaming as well.

"OUTRAGE! SCANDEL!! HOW COULD YOU PICK THIS STREET RAT OVER MY CALVERT?!?!?!?!?!"

Carter didn't even bother trying to explain this time. Cal and his mother were yelling at the top of their lungs at us. It wouldn't do her any good to try to calm them down. We just stood in each other's arms, watching them scream at us until Mr. Smith, the Browns, the Gandersons, and the Burns (along with Bridget), came in to try and settle the whole thing.

Mr. and Mrs. Brown, took Carter and me into the dining room where a HUGE table filled with all kinds of food I had never had before. I gaped at it and tried to ignore the heavenly aroma that drifted from each plate. They made sure we sat next to each other at the end of the table and then they went back into the kitchen to try and help resolve the conflict. We sat in silence, listening to all the screaming in the kitchen. My hand inched under the table and took one of hers, which was sitting in her lap. With her other hand, she stroked the back of mine. I smiled every time I heard my name being shouted at the Cal and Mrs. Smith. Apparently, Mr. Smith didn't care too much about who his son married. It went on for what felt like forever. When they all finally came out into the very large dining room, Cal was glaring directly at me, and Mrs. Smith refused to look at anyone. Everyone sat down in his or her appointed places and then Mr. Ganderson said grace. When he was finished, everyone began passing around the food. I knew I would look like a pig but I still piled one of everything on my plate and started eating the second I had everything I wanted. I didn't realize everyone was staring at me until I looked up.

"What?" I asked innocently. Hey, I hardly got any food and what little I did get was always really gross. If I was going to be given this much good food I was going to take advantage of it. Carter smiled at me and she continued eating as well. Gradually, they all began eating as well and so did I but not as fast as before. I was still finished before anyone else though.

"You eat like tomorrow is the end of the world," Cal said disgusted.

"Well when you live on the streets and you're fending for yourself you don't normally get such a fine and delicious meal like this everyday."

Mrs. Ganderson smiled as she recognized the compliment in my voice.

"Thank you, Spot," she said giving me a small wink.

"Thank _you _for having me over," I replied smiling.

I felt Carter's hand on my knee and I placed mine on top of hers and rubbed it gently. When everyone else was finished, Mrs. Smith said, "I hope you all left some room for dessert." She glared at me. I smiled back.

"Dessert sounds nice," teasing her. She gritted her teeth together and stood the same time Mrs. Ganderson did to grab the desserts. Several butlers and maids appeared suddenly to clear the table and make room for the desserts. Weird. I didn't know the Gandersons had servants.

"Those are the Smith's servants," Carter whispered in my ear, answering my question. "They always feel the need to show off how rich they are by bringing a few wherever they go."

"Humph," I moaned under my breath. Pompous show-offs.

Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Ganderson came back out with the desserts and set them on the table in front of us. This time, Mrs. Ganderson gave us each a slice of everything. And naturally I ate it all. I felt like belching to annoy Mrs. Smith on purpose but I decided not to.

"Well that was delightful. Mr. Conlon, since you are so used to working, why don't you go and start on the dishes?" Mrs. Smith said smirking devilishly at me. I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

I stood up and headed to the kitchen but not before sneaking a peek at Mrs. Smith's face. She looked like she had just been slapped. I smirked and then went into the kitchen and started the water.

"You didn't have to do that," Carter's voice came from behind.

I turned to smile at her.

"Yea I did. Did you see the look on her face?" I snickered.

She walked up and started helping.

"It was priceless," she answered smiling up at me. I smiled back down as I handed her a plate and she dried it.

We did the dishes in silence. I washed, she dried, and it was actually quite relaxing. It gave me time to think and to ponder over the events over the past few days. It went smoothly… that is until I splashed her with water. She turned and raised an eyebrow at me and I had to resist the impulse to laugh. When I finally let out a snort and started chuckling under my breath, I found myself covered in water as well. My hair fell in front of my face dripping with dishwater. When I opened my eyes, she was smirking and trying to her best not to laugh. And then it turned into a water fight between Carter and myself. We'd dodge and then throw more water and then laugh and then repeat the procedure. We were entirely soaked when I slipped and pulled her with me onto the floor. Her head and torso lay on top of me as we laughed until we cried in the large puddle of water on the floor.

"WHAT THE-"

We shot up off the floor and looked up into the shocked eyes of Mr. Smith and Mr. Brown.

"I thought I heard a commotion," Mr. Brown said although he too was trying not to laugh.

We stood slowly, dripping from head to foot. I must have looked like a half drowned cat. So did Carter, but she looked like a beautiful half-drowned cat. Actually… she looked reeeaaaaally tempting wet… DAMN those hormones!!!

"Catherine, WHAT are you doing?" Mr. Smith asked although he was starting to laugh as well.

"Dishes," she said smiling.

"Well clean this mess up!" he tried to say forcefully.

We got to business cleaning up the floor and everything else that was wet the second they left. We snickered and laughed as we did it but we still got it done. And once all the dishes were put away and the entire kitchen was practically clean, I pulled her into my arms and said, "I love you."

She smiled sweetly before saying, "I love you too."

I kissed her lips briefly before kissing her forehead and then we went into a separate room where it was only us. The men were in the smoking room while the women went into the parlor. Carter and I went into a totally different room. Like a living room almost. There were several couches and a fireplace and a nice mahogany table that sat on a rug that looked like it came all the way from Asia. I went straight to the couch as Carter lit the fire. I had grabbed my hat on the way over and now I put it on my head and pulled it over my eyes and placed the hands behind my head, a picture of ease. I could take a nap here the couch was so comfortable.

When I felt Carter lie down on top of me, I pulled one hand out from behind my head and rubbed her back. She rested her cheek against my chest, over my heart and nestled down. I think we both dozed off several times. It was comfortable, lying here together. I never wanted it to end.

"Spot?" she whispered suddenly, staring at the flames of the cackling fire.

"Hmm?"

"What's it like to be a newsie?"

Well that was unexpected.

"I don't think anything compares." What more could I say?

I felt her smile spread against my chest before she lifted her head and folded her hands on top of my chest and rested her chin on them. She pulled my hat back a bit so she could look me in the eye. I smirked as I continued to rub her back.

"I mean what do you do?"

I chuckled at her curiosity.

"Why don't I show you?"

She smiled back.

"I'd like that."

"How about tomorrow you come over real early and I'll show you everything I do form the time I wake up to when I head back to the lodging house."

She smiled again.

"I'll be there."

We simply stared lovingly into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. But then the grandfather cloak in the corner chimed and its face said 9:30.

"I should go," I said looking up at it.

I felt Carter snuggled back down into me.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered adoringly.

I smiled and stroked her hair.

"I don't either."

She looked back up at me and we simultaneously leaned toward each other. These kisses were short, but frequent. The second our lips parted, they would simply find their way back to each other again like magnets. I don't know how long we kissed, but when we broke apart, it was only because Cal had entered the room with an expression that greatly resembled a mad bull.

"Carter, I need to speak with you," he said before turning and walking right back out of the room. She looked back at me.

"I need to go," I said again.

She smiled sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"That sounds just about right," I smiled before kissing her again.

She got off of me and then walked me to the door.

"Tomorrow," she promised, grabbing my hand and kissing me one last time.

"Tomorrow," I stroked her cheek lovingly.

Then I turned and walked back down the driveway, to the docks and back to the warehouse where my boys were waiting for me.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16: New Problems

"Hey Spotty!" Tide said as I walked in the door and put my hat on its hook.

"Hey, what are you all still doing up?" I asked sarcastically.

"Someone's here for you," Felix said gesturing towards the back of the room.

At first I thought it would be Jack or Race, but when I saw the back of the man's head, I knew neither Jack nor Race had black hair that was slicked back by what looked like shoe polish. They couldn't even afford shoe polish. And I knew none of them owned a tux. The man turned around. His skin was very tan and he had a small mustache on his upper lip. He looked like he came from Europe with his wide malicious gray eyes and the scowl on his mouth.

"Hello Spotty," he said. And in his hands he held a gun.

I stared from the gun to his cold gray eyes and back several times.

"You don't know me. My name is Marcos Despereuax. I'm a friend of Calvert Smith."

Oh well that explained everything.

"And Cal told you to come and shoot me," I said glaring at the man and his gun.

"Oh no, not yet," he added scornfully, "He sent me to warn you."

"About what?" Felix hissed. My boys were gathered around me now, ready to protect me if needed.

"Spotty must not continue his relationship with Ms. Catherine Bailey," he said standing up straight and placing the gun in his pocket.

"Or else what?" I said mocking his threat.

"You don't want to know," he said smirking devilishly at us.

I glared back.

"You can tell Cal to take his threat and blow it out his-"

"INSOLENT CHILD!" Marcos screamed as he pulled out his gun, his finger inching for the trigger.

My boys acted instinctively. I had trained them well, to have reflexes better than most animals. They jumped at him and knocked the gun out of his hand and had pinned him to the ground in less than two minutes. While Marcos tried desperately to get out from their grasp, I walked over and took his gun.

"Now I have a message for Cal. Tell him I'm not afraid of what he can do. I've beaten men five- no ten times bigger than him. I know what I'm doing, and I know how to take care of myself. No threat you give me is going to make me change my mind about Carter. And you can also tell him that if he lays one finger on Carter, I will personally tear him limb from limb and then I will distort his ugly mug and I will make him hurt and beg for mercy! He will beg for mercy that he will never receive. Now I think I shall say good day to you, sir," and my boys threw him out the window and we listened as he fell with a splash into the barrels of water waiting just below us. They cheered and hollered as I threw the gun out the window as well. I wasn't interested in those weapons. My only thought was about Carter. I couldn't help but feel that if we weren't careful, something terrible would happen to her.

(Next day)

She arrived at the warehouse early that morning. When I saw her beautiful face, I couldn't help but sigh with relief before pulling her into my arms and stroking her hair with one of my hands. She let me hold her, her hands on my shoulders, her face buried in my chest, but I could feel some sort of strange edginess. Was I imagining things? My boys all dressed quickly and we were out the door before the clock had struck six. I held her hand as we all walked together down to the distributing center. My boys did what they always did. They jumped around and played rough and joked and laughed about crude things. Carter didn't seem to notice. Her eyes stared down at the street, and she refused to meet my gaze. I could tell. Something wasn't right.

We made it to the distributing center about 15 minutes later. We all lined up as the bell started ringing for us. The gate doors opened and our distributor, Mr. Barry, stood on the other side with his book and box to hold our money. Mr. Barry was a crude, wiry person, his hair looked like dirty hay and the features in his face made him look like he was always sick. He was a nice enough guy, but he had a horrible temper. He smiled at me and when he noticed Carter, he said, "Who's your girlfriend?"

"This is Catherine Bailey. But she prefers Carter," I said putting an arm around her waist.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Carter," he said smiling at her. I saw her smile back but she quickly looked back at her feet.

"How many papes, Spot?" he continued, looking down at his book, getting his pen ready.

I placed my money on the counter and said, "The usual."

"180 papes," he yelled into the back.

"180?" now Carter was talking to me. She was shocked. I was pleased by her reaction.

"Sometimes if the headlines are good I'll get lots more," I smirked at her. She smiled timidly back but she made sure I couldn't look into her eyes for too long. I knew her too well. I would have been able to tell if something was wrong just by looking into her eyes. But I knew her so well that I could tell without looking.

Mr. Barry put the papes on the counter and I grabbed them and sat down and browsed the headlines. There were several good headlines. And I already knew how to morph a few of them. There were several I would have to entirely lie about but all in all, it was a good load today.

"Anything good?" Carter asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Nothing a little of my charm can't handle," I smirked at her. She smiled gently but once again, she didn't let me look into her eyes for long. I stood and began walking towards the front of the gates. Factory, Felix, and several others joined us there before we went our separate ways. One major part of being a newsie was you need to know where the people were going to be and when. And it just so happens, I knew that there was an organized street brawl happening downtown. Which was where we went. So as people cheered and rooted for their favorite person, I screamed the headlines at the crowd. It wasn't long before I had already sold almost half of my papes.

"Wow," Carter said as I handed yet another paper to a man sitting in front of me.

"What? Impressed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just… wow, I don't have words. I've never seen anyone sell something so quick," she said smiling. I smiled, showing the top row of my teeth and held up yet another paper.

"HEY KID!" came a voice from the third row.

I looked up at him and he threw me a penny and I threw a pape back.

"Also, I'll give you a buck to make out with that goil right behind ya," he continued smirking. His friends laughed and nodded in agreement. Apparently he thought Carter and I were strangers to each other. I raised my eyebrows and turned and look at Carter. She shrugged her shoulders and half smiled.

"Easy enough way for you to make a quick buck," she said mostly for those men's benefit. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her with a passion so fiery all those people could have burst into flames. She placed her hands on the sides of my face and kissed me back. The men whooped and hollered and whistled. But I felt the same edginess in her kiss that I felt back at the lodging house. It felt like she was forcing herself to kiss me. Something was really bothering her.

"Alright, alright kid heah ya go," the man said handing me my dollar.

"Much obliged to ya sir," I said putting it my pocket and turning to Carter to continue the act we were performing, "And I'll see you later."

Carter put on a very sexy look as she winked and started walking in the direction I was facing. I pretended to run after her as the men hollered with laughter. At least they thought they were playing matchmaker. I was enjoying myself nevertheless. But I mostly wanted to get answers from Carter.

By the time the match was almost over, I had about ten papes left. Carter still couldn't believe how fast I had gone through them. And that was when the real excitement began.

I was selling my second to last pape (Carter was taking the last one to her dad) when a teenage boy, probably about 2 years older than myself, stood and had apparently taken a liking to Carter.

"Hey baby," he said looking her up and down.

Carter gave him a disgusted look before grabbing onto my arm. When I turned to look at her, that was when I noticed the guy making kissy faces at her and other very rude, suggestive gestures.

"You obviously have no idea how to woo women," I said taking Carter and pulling her behind me.

"Who asked you?" he snapped.

"You did, actually, when you started flirting with my girlfriend," I said raising an eyebrow my mouth pressed in a hard line.

He snorted.

"You? Why would she want you?"

"Beats me but she does. So why don't you back off and find yourself some manners and respect for women?" I snarled.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he hissed sourly.

"No, I'm forcing you."

That's when he threw a punch aimed right for my jaw. I ducked and punched him right in the stomach and when he doubled over, I punched him again in the eye. People had turned their attention from the fight that was almost over, to the fight that had just begun. The boy looked madder than a wet hen. I gave Carter my hat and then braced myself for the charge that was bound to happen. Sure enough, he charged right for me. But he was faster than I thought he was going to be and he grabbed my and pulled me to the ground. I managed to push him off and stood a little shaken from hitting my head so hard on the ground. He had turned his back on me and was advancing toward Carter again. In his dreams!

I ran and then jumped on his back, my arms locked around his neck. It took him completely by surprise and he tried everything to get me off but I refused to loosen my grip. He pushed me up against walls, the arena where the other fighters were, other people; he even tried to roll on top of me. But when he did that, I let go and he simply fell to the ground for no reason. When he stood again, I punched him several more times in the face and then head butted his forehead. He fell to the ground and cradled his head and made no move of getting up again as long as I was there. I just stood there and stared at him, breathing heavily before wiping the blood coming out of the corner of my mouth. Then the crowd started cheering for me. That's when I felt Carter rush into my arms and wrap her arms around my neck. I hugged her back before she pulled away and gave me back my hat.

"I've only seen you fight twice but you're unbelievable," she said smiling thankfully at me. But even that didn't last. She looked back down at the ground after everyone continued to watch the real fight.

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her after me. We walked all around Brooklyn, and after a while I was trying to coax some answers out of her.

"Carter what is wrong?" I said finally stepping in front of her and grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Fine my foot! Carter something is bothering you. Don't lie to me I know you too well."

"Spot I'm honestly fine."

"Carter…"

"It's getting late," looking up at the sky. It was true the sky was getting darker. I guess our walk around Brooklyn took longer than I thought.

"I'll walk ya home," about to start walking again.

"No. It's fine. I'll take myself home. Besides I have a few errands to run. I don't want to make you come with me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Carter when has me being with you every been a burden?"

"Spot trust me its girl matters. You wouldn't understand." Her voice was in a teasing tone but I had no idea what the joke was. I stared dumbstruck at her.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know about what?"

"Know about……… girls?"

I stared at her confused.

"What are you getting at?"

"You honestly don't know," she was shocked.

"Well excuse me for growing up with boys with no parental guidance."

Carter giggled. I was a little concerned. What was she getting at?

"Uh, maybe I'm not the right person to tell you," she laid her hands on my shoulders, her voice dropping to a _veeerry_ seductive tone. What was she doing?

"But I know someone who is…"

Why was I getting those strange annoying yet really powerful hormonal feelings that make me want to grab Carter and… uh… what was I saying?

"Mr. Ganderson can explain everything," now she was pressing herself up against me. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. What was my name again?

She pressed her lips against my neck. My breathing came out very ragged as my hands very lightly placed themselves on her waist. I let her kiss my throat, since I was simply trying to remember how to inhale and exhale. God, I loved this woman.

She pulled away and kissed my lips. I forgot everything I was worrying about. I kissed her back as my fingers knotted themselves in her hair. Only when I felt the strange edginess again, did I remember what had happened before she started seducing me. That's when she pulled away and said, "Goodbye, talk to Mr. Ganderson sometime soon ok?" and walked away. I stood there staring after her and placed my hands in my pockets. What was wrong with Carter?


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17: Difficulties

I loved Carter. We'll just start with that. The way she was acting earlier made me feel a little uneasy. What was wrong? Her kisses seemed forced. Her smiles were false. I knew her too well. Something was bothering her. Somehow I knew it wasn't because she wasn't in love with me anymore. I knew she loved me with all her heart. But I could tell that she was in pain and was refusing to admit it. But I wasn't able to continue thinking when a drunk young woman blocked my path.

"Uh, can I help you?' I asked a little uneasy. Who knows what a drunken goil could do. And apparently I had a good reason to be uneasy. Because just then she lunged for me and started kissing me saying many unidentifiable words. I couldn't get her off of me. I pushed away and I grabbed her hair and pulled. Apparently she took it the wrong way.

Carter's POV

I couldn't tell Spot what Cal had said. He'd say something like, 'You shouldn't worry too much,' or 'Babe, don't worry about me, we'll make it through this,' or 'I can handle him,' and then he would kiss me with so much passion that the entire city would light on fire. I wouldn't have noticed. And then I would've forgotten what we were talking about just like he would have planned and then I'd be screwed. But I still needed to talk to someone. I had to have someone know. Someone else who would be able to help me. So I walked down the bridge towards Manhattan. Jack was my first choice. But if he wasn't there than my next choice would be David or Racetrack. You would think I would tell Felix or Gate or one of Spot's boys. But I wasn't sure I wanted them to know either. After all the threat concerned them as well. So when I arrived at the Newsboys Lodging house, I had decided that if Jack wasn't there, than it would be Race I would tell. He knew Spot better than David did. And to my luck, when I walked through the door, Race was standing at the desk talking to Kloppman. When he saw me, he raised his eyebrows surprised but he still gave me a smile.

"Hey Carter, whatcha doin down heah?" he said walking over to me.

"Is Jack here?" I asked trembling.

"No he's still out with Sarah but he should be back so-"

"Race I need to talk to you," I interrupted quickly.

"Ok. Where's Spot?"

"That's why I'm here."

He looked taken aback. And who could blame him? Spot and I were the perfect couple from Brooklyn, why would there be any problems between us? Technically there weren't any but there was still a problem.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is there someplace we can talk privately?"

He nodded and in a concerned voice said, "Sure, sure. Come on I'll buy you dinna."

He took my arm gently and led me out the door. Once outside, he took me to Tibby's restaurant, the place Spot had taken me only weeks earlier. I wasn't very hungry so I simply had a salad and a glass of water. By the time we were finished and the waiter took care of our plates and Race paid, I noticed I was trembling much harder now.

"Carter what happened?" he asked extremely concerned. I could only imagine the look on my face. I looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"It's not just Spot, it's Cal as well," I managed to get out.

"That snotty two-faced bastard?" he asked confused.

I nodded and smiled weakly.

"Cal told me that…" I swallowed and continued, "if I continued to be with Spot, if I continued on with this relationship, then he would…"

I paused, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I could feel tears threatening to spill over the rims of my eyes.

"He would what?"

"He would kill Spot," I finished breathless.

He sat there stunned. This was not what he was expecting no doubt.

"Kill him?" he gasped a look of horror on his face.

I nodded.

"He has guns. Hundreds of them. He has money and power. He would get away with it. And I…"

I couldn't continue. I was too choked up. I stared crying into my hands. I couldn't calm myself. Race didn't try to cheer me up. He was probably still stunned by this information too. Very slowly, I raised my head to look at him and said, "I can't live in a world where Spot doesn't exist, Race."

He smiled. He understood that much about Spot and myself.

"You know Carter, you don't have to worry all too much about Spot," he said after a while. I looked up to glare at him in disbelief.

"Cal has guns, Race. And he will use them."

"Spot's tough. He knows how to handle himself. He ain't no coward. He's too strong to lose himself. Trust me Carter, he'll be fine. Besides I don't think you're friend Calvert has the guts to even shoot one of his guns."

"But Race, Cal will-"

"Look Carter, I know people. It takes a lot of courage to shoot someone and actually kill them. I'd bet anything that Cal was bluffing. You don't need to worry about Spot, Carter. He can take care of himself."

I was about to argue some more but he never gave me a chance to respond. He leaned forward and kissed me. He _KISSED_ me. Racetrack Higgins just leaned toward me and kissed me. What startled me most was that I didn't pull away. Somehow I knew he was just trying to get me to shut up. He didn't want me to worry about Spot. He had known him much longer than myself. And I knew he was right in a way. Spot was tough. Still… Cal was not one to be messed with. But I think Race must have known what he was doing when he decided to kiss me. I forgot what I was going to say. So why fight Race to say it? So I simply closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

Race's lips were different then Spot's. Funny how I could tell the difference. Race didn't put any passion into the kiss. He knew I was Spot's. He knew I wouldn't kiss him back. So we just sat there in the booth, you could barely call it a kiss. Our mouths were just touching. But still I hoped from the bottom of my heart that Spot wouldn't see. It was silly of me to think that. I knew he was still in Brooklyn. But I couldn't help but hope he didn't find out. What would he think if he knew I had been kissing his friend? And then I felt Race's fingers inching up my throat and slide down my jawbone and up my cheek and into my hair. Ok so he was going to get a little passionate. I guess I was sort of expecting that. I was actually… kind of hoping for it. It felt good almost, kissing Race. It could never feel the way kissing Spot made me feel, but it still felt good. And Race was a pretty good kisser. Why not let it get a little passionate? Because you love Spot, you idiot, my more noble side said. Spot Conlon, Calvert Smith, and now Racetrack Higgins. I couldn't win could I? And… MAN this was a long KISS! Sure Spot and I have had longer but STILL! But I could find nowhere in me the will power to stop! So I placed my hands on either side of his face and put a little more passion into the kiss itself. Oh please, Spot Conlon, don't find out!

Spot's POV

What the hell was wrong with this goil?!?! I pulled I pushed I tried everything but she would not let go of me!! She would not stop KISSING me!! Out of all the boys in Brooklyn she had to get drunk and start kissing ME! Sure the goil was attractive and all but nothing compared to my Carter. Carter… oh SHIT! Catherine Bailey wherever you are don't come and find this!! Please oh please don't find out!!

Carter's POV

I was so glad we were the only ones in the restaurant. I was so glad it was dark outside. I was so glad the bar tender was in the back. I was so glad no customers were coming in. We had starting getting so passionate that I was sure anyone would notice. But as I was kissing Race, my mind wondered off to a place where it was Spot instead of Race. And I knew if I imagined Race as Spot then it would be a LOT worse than what the kiss was now. I was VERY glad there was a table in the way. Otherwise I would probably be on top of him by now.

Spot's POV

GAH! GET OFF OF ME!! The goil lay on top of me in the alley, still kissing me but I have a feeling it's gonna get a TON worse than kissing if this keeps up. I was so glad we were alone and in a dark alleyway where no one could see. Now all I had to worry about was getting this deranged woman OFF OF ME!

Carter's POV

Oh Goodness, Racetrack was such a good kisser. Darn him for being such a good kisser.

Spot's POV

WHOA! NOT THE PANTS!

Carter's POV

Ok Carter seriously. Pull away. You love Spot, not Race. And images of Spot came into my head. And I loosened my grip on Race.

Spot's POV

I'VE. HAD. ENOUGH!!!! I had never ever punched a goil in my life and I never planned to but boy did I lay it on her good! I punched her right in the nose and she flew backwards and fell on her side. I stood gasping for breath wiping the spit off of my mouth. I'd get a bar of soap and wash my mouth out when I got back to the warehouse. She got up suddenly and yelled some unrecognizable words and then ran away in the other direction. Served her right. I turned and started walking in the direction of the docks. Carter I hope you never find out about that.

Carter's POV

I took Race's face in my hands and pulled it back. He responded the way I knew he would and let go of me entirely. We stared at each other breathless for what seemed like hours. Our hands lay on the table, as far apart as they could be. I placed a hand over my eyes and brushed the hair out of my face. What just happened?

"I-I-I'm sorry Carter, I didn't mean to-"

I raised a hand to silence him. He sat there waiting patiently for me to continue. Suddenly, I smiled and shook my head laughing with no humor. He smiled and started laughing with me.

"It's my fault Racetrack," I said putting my hands in my lap. "I shouldn't have kissed you back and promoted the whole thing."

"I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place," he said raising an eyebrow.

I sighed smiling.

"You and Spot are so alike, I guess that's why I didn't mind you kissing me. He kisses me all the time in order to get me to forget what I'm about to say."

"Does it work?"

I snorted.

"All the time!"

He smiled.

"Well that's pretty much why I kissed you. So I guess nothing was really implied there."

"You know I love Spot."

He smiled and nodded.

"Even if something was implied it wouldn't matter. I'm always gonna love Spot more than anything. He's the only one I can be happy with. I want to be with him, Race, forever," I continued.

"And I'm glad," he said chuckling. "What everyone says is true. You two are perfect for each other. I don't want to come in the way of that."

I smiled.

And then I heard him whisper something that sounded a lot like, "Catherine Conlon," before he smiled and nodded approvingly. I turned my head to blush. Would my name really become that? I had to admit I absolutely loved the sound of it. I cherished it, I adored it, I wanted it! Catherine Conlon. Catherine Jane Conlon. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, I better get going," I said standing. I had a sudden urge to run to Spot and once again tell him how much I loved him. I wanted to feel that amazing feeling I felt whenever he kissed me. I wanted his arms to wrap around me and never let go. Funny how the thought of my name changing to Conlon in the future made me want him so badly. Race stood with me and we walked back out of the restaurant together.

"Race?"

He turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised.

"You can't tell anyone, not a soul. I just wanted at least one person to know," I said sternly. He smiled and said, "No prob."

Spot's POV

Soap tasted disgusting. I could pick out different flavors that would make anyone gag. But I refused to take the bar out. It was a brand new bar that I had snuck out of the storage closet downstairs and stuck in my mouth the second I got upstairs. Only after about an hour and a half did I take it out and washed my mouth out really good with water. Then I brushed my teeth really well and went back downstairs and started walking down the docks. There was something wonderful and lovely about evening. The moon and stars were out, basking the night with a very pale and romantic light. At least I could see everything before it came at me. I hadn't gotten very far down the docks when someone lunged into my arms. I had no idea who it was until I looked down to see her auburn hair waving gently in the light breeze.

"Whatcha doin back down heah?" I asked lovingly before placing my hand on her cheek and rubbing soothing circles in it with my thumb. She looked up and smiled. Before I knew it, she was kissing me adoringly. I didn't argue. I placed my free hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me as her arms wrapped around my neck. I don't think I would ever get used to the feeling that coursed through me whenever Carter kissed me. And it felt even better because this kiss wasn't forced. Why would it be? She was the one who started it. And I refused to be the one who ended it. So we stood there in each other's arms, both of us refusing to be the one to end the kiss. Fine by me. I loved kissing her. But suddenly there was a gunshot and the pile of crates next to us fell into the water. When I looked over Carter's head to see who had shot the gun, I found myself staring into the hate filled eyes of Marcos Despereaux.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18: Chase

Carter had already turned and saw him when he raised the gun a second time, pointing it directly at my head. I pulled Carter behind me, ready to block her from the gun being aimed at us.

"Hand the girl over Spotty and I won't have to kill you," he said maliciously. I hated that man almost as much as I hated Cal.

"You'll have to catch me first," I said taunting him. I grabbed Carter's hand and we ran full speed past him. He fired shots directed at us, but he missed every time. I hoped my boys wouldn't come out to investigate until we had driven him away. We ran all around Brooklyn, sending him on a wild goose chase. We had ran around Brooklyn many times before, we knew the ins and outs, he had no idea what he was up against, he wasn't used to running all the time. It became like a game to me and Carter. We would laugh out loud and she would scream sometimes whenever we heard a gunshot but it was never out of fear, more out of shock. But we would continue laughing afterwards. But it wasn't long before it started raining, making it a little harder to see in front of us. I led her to an abandoned factory on the edge of Brooklyn and we ran inside and caught our breath. There was a window on the door we were leaning on so when Carter looked out it, she smiled and gasped, "Spot!"

When I looked out, I said, "Oh shit!"

She screamed, "Run!" and we were running down the hall as Marcos burst through the door. We ran into the main room where lots of machines were and began weaving in and out of them, dodging left and right as he continued firing his gun. Finally, we ripped the back door open and ran into the alleys. I didn't bother to look back and see if he was following us. I could tell by the sound of the footsteps behind us. Finally, I turned a corner but grabbed Carter and held her still in the shadows and we snickered silently as he turned the corner and ran right past us down the street. When he was out of sight, we stared running in the opposite direction and we didn't stop until we came to the Gandersons. We ran up the drive and burst through the front door soaking wet and laughing our heads off. We walked straight to the staircase that was in the living room that also led straight to Carter's and several other rooms. We didn't make it up the stairs. We just sat on the bottom step and laughed together. I rested my head back on the steps, my neck fully exposed, and closed my eyes. She sat next to me, and we laughed silently in the dark. The Gandersons didn't seem to be home so that was understandable. When we had stopped laughing, we simply sat together in the dark, enjoying each other's company. Apparently whatever was bothering her earlier wasn't bothering her now. And then I felt her pull herself on top of me, which I loved. I smiled but kept my head back on the step and my eyes closed. Only when she pressed her lips against my neck did I open my eyes. She kissed the hollow at the base of my throat, my jugular, and basically every inch of my neck she could. And I _loved_ it! I could hear my breathing grow a little more rapid and ragged. There was complete silence except for our breathing and the sound of her lips when she pressed them on my neck over and over again. Finally, I rolled over and pulled her under me. I kissed her lips fiercely. Her fingers knotted themselves in my hair after she pulled my hat off. Every inch of my body was pressed against hers as we kissed in the dark. I kissed her cheek, under her jaw, down her neck, her collarbone, and back up to her lips. I don't think anything could have gotten me off of her.

"You must be really enjoying that," hissed a voice to our right. We broke apart and I lifted myself off of her and sat on the step next to her although one arm was still on the opposite side of her. She sat up only a little and pressed herself against me. Apparently she didn't like the idea of me getting off of her anymore than I did. But we sat there, staring into the living room, trying to see the voice's owner while at the same time trying to slow our breathing. Suddenly, the lamp in the room turned on and we were staring at the cold hard face of Calvert Smith. He sat on the sofa and stared at us as if he saw us making out everyday. In his lap was a gun and he looked like he was itching to shoot it at me. I stared at him dumbstruck. What was he doing here?

"Cal?! What on earth are you-"

"I've been waiting for you two," Cal interrupted Carter.

"Do the Gandersons-"

"No, darling, they do not know I'm here."

"But how did-"

"I have a key to the house," holding up a silver key.

Carter looked annoyed.

"Stop doing that," she said referring to the annoying way Cal interrupted her mid sentence. I preferred to ignore him so I simply began to nibble on her ear. She giggled quietly as I continued to kiss down her neck, ignoring the scowl on Cal's face. Sorry Cal but I got her first.

"I assume you didn't tell him," he said unexpectedly. My lips froze on Carter's throat. Tell me what? I looked up and stared at Cal and his cruel smirk.

"What?" I asked staring from Carter's scared face and Cal's greedy one.

"It's nothing, Spot," she said too quickly.

"Nothing, Carter? Is that what you think of Spot's life?"

"No! I value Spot's life above my own!" she defended.

"Carter what aren't you telling me?" I asked a little hurt that she would keep whatever this was secret.

"It's nothing! I'll tell you later."

"Oh Cath-"

But suddenly the door burst open and Cal never got to finish what he was saying. There in the doorway stood the Gandersons accompanied by the Browns, the elderly couple I preferred over everyone else I had met at the restaurant several months ago. When the Browns saw us, they smiled and sighed approvingly. They were the ones who reassured me that Carter and I were perfect for each other. I smiled at them and I could feel Carter snuggle herself deeper into my chest. It was impossible for me to stay mad at this goil for long.

"Hello Spot," Mr. Ganderson said suddenly, smiling at the two of us, "what are-"

That was when he noticed Cal sitting on his sofa with a gun in his lap.

"What are you doing here Calvert?" he said coldly. Apparently Carter had told him whatever it was she was keeping from me and he did not like it at all.

"Simply waiting for Catherine and her lover," Cal said innocently.

"With a gun?" Mr. Ganderson folded his arms across his chest. I wanted to see what would happen next but Mrs. Ganderson said, "Spot, Carter, why don't you two head upstairs and wait for us. We'll join you shortly."

I couldn't argue. I wanted more than anything to get Carter alone and ask her what this was all about. Plus, I absolutely love being alone with her period. So we stood and headed upstairs towards Carter's room. I could hear yelling downstairs but we went out onto the balcony with several blankets (it had started to snow) and shut the glass double doors and we could no longer hear the shouting. We sat next to each other on the couches, wrapped in each other's arms and the blankets as she rested her head on my chest. I was glad the balcony had a roof and glass walls otherwise we'd be getting snowed on. So, you could barely call it a balcony. But I didn't really care, all I wanted was to ask my questions and get my answers.

"What haven't you told me Carter?"

I could feel her smile fade away on my chest. She was silent for what seemed like forever, but I waited patiently. She would have to tell me sooner or later.

"You'll hate it," she said unexpectedly.

I snorted.

"I hate everything about Cal. Come on, babe, tell me," I coaxed.

She sighed and then said, "Cal threatened me that if we continued with our relationship than he would…"

"He would?"

She sighed again before whispering, "He would kill you."

Whoa. Didn't see that one coming.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19: Knowledge

But I guess I really did. I thought of Marco, when he came to the lodging house.

'You must not continue this relationship. Or else,' he had said.

'Or else' meant my life. But since when was my life ever more important to me than someone else's? If I had to give up my life for Carter, I would do it willingly. And I knew that I could not live without her. So really, Cal's threat meant nothing. I would rather die than stay away from her, so what was the point in threatening me?

"Carter…"

"Spot he's not kidding. Don't tell me you can take care of yourself. I'm still scared for you."

She stood and walked over to the window.

I stared after her, knowing perfectly well that I would not be able to convince her to not worry about me. If it was the other way around, I would be scared for her too. Terrified, actually. So I stood and walked up behind her and put my arms around her, my hands resting on her stomach and pulled her against my chest.

"Alright, I won't say I can take care of myself. But listen to this. I love you. I love you more than anything. I love you more than my own life. I would rather die than stay away from you. I would die for you. So there really is no point in me staying away from you, if it would kill me anyway."

She remained silent, letting me hold her. Then I felt her hands over mine, pulling them tighter around her.

"Don't ever let me go," she whispered, leaning her head back on my shoulder. I held her closer, kissing the hollow at the base of her neck.

"Never," I whispered into her skin.

We stood there. She let me kiss her neck, I held her. After a while though, I think she started to doze off. I had to shake her to make sure she was still ok. It nearly gave me a heart attack at first. But when she opened her eyes and smiled at me, I knew it was time for her to go to bed.

I picked her up in my arms and cradled her against my chest. She smiled up at me dreamily and snuggled deeper into my arms. I smiled back as I carried her inside. I laid her down on the large queen sized bed and gently kissed her forehead.

"I should go," I whispered as I stared lovingly into her eyes and laid my forehead against hers.

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"It's late," she yawned, confirming her statement.

I smirked and kissed her lips softly before walking to her door and opening it.

"Good night, Carter," I said turning around to look at her.

"Good night Spot, I love you."

"I love you too."

I stepped out and closed the door lightly. I walked down the hall. The yelling had stopped and I had no idea if Cal was still here or not. But I wasn't going to wait here to find out. My boys were probably waiting for me especially little Factory. He'd be waiting for me. I smiled as I walked to the docks.

(Next day)

I had barely sold my last pape when she ran up behind me. It was in the middle of the afternoon, the snow that had fallen last night had melted quickly and now the sun shone brightly overhead. It was cold out, but she had no jacket and when she reached me, she was scared out of her wits.

"Spot, please, we have to go," she said in between gasps of breath.

"Carter, what are you talking about?" I said holding her shoulders and trying to make eye contact with her. She burst into tears. Then I noticed, the red blood coming from the fresh wounds on her arms.

"Carter!"

"My dad," she said quickly interrupting me.

"Damn him to the deepest pit in hell," I seethed out of my bare teeth. I was infuriated with that man.

"No Spot you don't get it! My dad has just… he just…"

Fresh sobs escaped her lips.

"I hate him, I hate him," she whispered shaking her head back and forth.

"Carter…"

"He agreed to have me marry Cal!"

I stared dumbstruck at her. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face.

"WHAT?!?" I managed to scream.

"He and Cal… they talked last night while I was at the Gandersons. They agreed… that I would marry him in a month. Spot, please, I don't want to marry him!"

I was just about ready to march over to Cal and rip his throat out with my teeth. I wanted to do so many terrible things to him. I wanted to murder him, beat him, tear him limb from limb do many unimaginable things to him.

"Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me.

"Spot, where…"

"We're going to Manhattan," I answered her question without slowing down. I needed to talk to Jack. Maybe he had some ideas. Something that could keep the wedding delayed long enough so that Carter and I could run away or something… anything! Anything that could keep her from marrying that worthless, crappy, son of a bitch!

We were halfway across the bridge and she was keeping up with my pace fairly well. She didn't care where we were going, just as long as it was with me. That's when I saw them and we stopped dead in our tracks. They were waiting for us. Cal and Marcos and three other men. They all had guns or clubs or some sort of weapon. I glared at them. They smirked back.

"Hey Spotty," Marcos said smiling impishly at me.

"What do you want?" I snarled back. Carter clutched my hand.

"I told you if you stayed with Carter I would end your life. And I meant it," Cal said raising his gun.

"Don't worry Spot, you won't feel a thing. We'll make it quick."

He fired the gun. I remember pushing Carter aside, making sure she wouldn't be in the line of fire and then feeling a tremendous amount of pain in my left shoulder. Blood oozed out of my arm where the bullet hit. I grabbed it with my hand and tried not to scream in pain. I glared ferociously at Cal. He smirked s he raised the gun a second time ready to shoot again. But then two figures came up from behind and tackled Cal and Marcos to the ground. Several other boys came out from behind and started to fight with the other men. That's when I realized it was the Manhattan newsies.

"Jack get out of heah!" I screamed at him when I saw him there.

"In ya dreams Spotty!" he answered smiling.

"We's not gonna miss the action!" Racetrack said also, smiling at me. Carter was by my side in an instant.

"Spot!" she said my name breathlessly.

"I'm alright," I said smiling and kissing her lips lightly.

Apparently Cal saw that because I saw out of the corner of my eye after I kissed her that he was yelling at the other men to get rid of the Manhattan newsies and get rid of me. Kid Blink, Boots, David, Mush, Skittery and Specs were among the large group of boys here to protect me and Carter. But when I saw the men start using the weapons in their hands, I knew I had to stop this. I didn't want anyone but me getting hurt.

"Spot!" Carter yelled after me when I ran in to join the brawl. Jack and I stared fighting back-to-back. There were several gun shots in between everything. Only when I heard a gun shot and watched in horror as Racetrack fell to the ground and remained motionless with blood coming from his head did I feel the hatred and pain build up inside. Carter screamed for him but I noticed several of the men had her captive and were pulling her back. Racetrack… _Racetrack_… RACETRACK!!

I wanted Marcos dead. I didn't care anymore. I wanted him to pay. I didn't care that it was Cal who started all of this. Marcos was the one who shot Race, Marcos was the one who was going to pay for what he did to my friend. I jumped onto him and started beating him so hard with my fists they bled. Cal tried to shoot me but he missed and hit Marcos in the gut. He crumpled over but he still fought me. I fought him to the edge of the bridge, ignoring Cal's frequent shots in my direction. Marcos was hanging onto the rail now, trying to keep from falling over.

"JACK!" Carter screamed.

I turned just in time to see Jack hit on the back of the head by a club and watched him fall to the ground. He was still breathing but I had had enough. I turned back around but Marcos was already on the ground motionless. I felt no pity for the dead man in front of me. I wanted him dead. I spat at him before turning around ready to face Cal. Instead, once I turned, Cal punched me in the nose and I staggered backward and instead, I was the one holding onto the rail, trying not to fall.

"SPOT!" she screamed my name, struggling against the men who held her back now. I don't know what happened to the other boys. And somehow I knew I wasn't going to get out of this alive. I smiled impishly at him.

"She'll never love you," I hissed menacingly.

He glared back at me maliciously.

"Even if you get rid of me, she'll never change."

"How do you know?" he seethed, "People change."

"Not my Carter. See that's the problem Cal. You know nothing about her. And I? I know everything about her. So go ahead and do what you want. But she'll only hate you more after it."

That last line threw him off. He punched me one last time and my grip on the rail came loose and I fell.

The impact with the water was hard, like falling onto cement only from 120 ft above. I didn't have the strength to swim. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. The icy water bit at my skin and all I thought of was the pain I was feeling. I could feel the blood from my shoulder pour out into the water, my strength going with it. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't move. I needed air, I needed strength but I knew both would never come. I couldn't keep holding on. What little thoughts came to my mind was of Carter. I couldn't even hold on for her. I love you Catherine Bailey. Please forgive me. I wish we could've spent more time together. But I just _can't _keep holding on. I closed my eyes as tears burned my eyes but never came. There was nothing left of Spot Conlon.

Carter's POV

"SPOT!!! SPOT!!!" I screamed his name over and over again until my throat ached and my voice was hoarse. I tugged against my captors, I bit, I scratched I tried everything but they wouldn't let me go. Tears streamed down my face as I fell to my knees sobbing, still yelling his name. Jack slowly rose form the ground, blood coming out the back of his head. He looked up at me, then over to where Cal stood, looking down at the water. He watched Spot fall. He murdered my love. Wave after wave of hysteria broke over me as Jack tried to stand. No one stopped him. They had completed their mission the others were nothing but kids now. Kid Blink and Skittery helped Mush stand. David went to Jack and helped him while Boots went to Race who was still lying still on the ground. I screamed for Spot but I knew there was no way he survived that fall. But I couldn't accept it. I wouldn't.

"He's alive," Boots said as he and David picked Race up off the ground.

"Race…" I said his name in a whisper.

"Catherine," Cal said turning to me.

I glared at him.

"Murderer," I hissed cruelly.

"Think what you want, Catherine. But in exactly one month's time, we wed. And now, even your precious Spot Conlon can't do anything about it. Let's go," he said turning to the men. They released my but I simply dropped to the ground, too weak to stand.

"But Marcos…" one of them started.

"Bring his body. He shall receive a proper burial."

They began to walk back down the bridge towards Manhattan before Cal turned and said, "It's a pity your other friends survived. Otherwise your love would've been among friends…"

That set the remaining newsies who weren't in extreme pain off. They started yelling very harsh cruel bad words at him in such an awful language but when Cal pulled his gun back out they shut up and simply glared at him. My heart was torn, ripped right out of my body. Spot took it with him when he fell off the bridge. More sobs rippled through me as I clutched my chest, trying to keep from falling completely apart. What was the point in living anymore? I couldn't live in a world where Spot was gone. I wouldn't even use the word dead. I refused to say he was dead. But as reality hit me even harder when the sentence, _"Spot is dead"_ ran through my head and I started crying even harder. I screamed for him. I fell to the ground and lay on my side, sobbing uncontrollably. I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up at his face, he was crying too. I reached up and hugged him, and he hugged me back. We cried into each other as tears started falling from the other's eyes. I never wanted to get up. I didn't want to live anymore. What was the point? My one true love was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20: Numb

(Two weeks later)

I stood in front of the mirror. I wore a white dress, _the_ white dress. The one I would be wearing as I walked down an aisle in two more weeks, as I walked to my personal hell. That's all my life was now, living Hell.

Two weeks ago today was the day my life ended. The day my life shattered and crumbled into tiny pieces and trampled over by the man I was supposed to wed. Jack and his newsies searched all over the banks of the East River. All they found was his hat, the hat that I was clutching in my hands right now. It was all I had left of him. And yet I couldn't cry. I was numb, entirely numb. There was nothing left living for. Even as Mrs. Ganderson mechanically fixed the dress I felt nothing. I was hollow. My heart had died with him. I dared not think his name. I knew that what little I had left would be shattered if I thought his name. His beautiful, beautiful name…

"There," Mrs. Ganderson said her voice choked by tears. She too was extremely sad about _him_. She believed me when I told them it was Cal. So did Mr. Ganderson and the Browns and all the newsies in all of New York. But what did it matter? Cal had everyone in the palm of his hand. It didn't matter now. Everyone else thought it was an "accident." Even Race who had been unconscious during everything knew it was Cal. Racetrack… he had survived… barely. Mr. Ganderson managed to save him before it was too late. I was glad. I would not be able to bare it if I lost two people dear to my heart.

She looked up at me, her eyes red and watery.

"Molly?" I said her real name, my voice choked up.

"Yes, dear?"

"I always dreamt my wedding day would be happy… now it feels I'm caught in a tide… and pulled out to sea."

"A sea leads to many places, hon," she said tears falling down her cheeks, "maybe you'll find somewhere better."

"I doubt it," I closed my eyes and fought back the hysteria that was trying to overcome me again, "get me out of this piece of trash."

Mrs. Ganderson did as I asked. When I stood just in my underwear, clutching his hat, she lost it.

"He was such a…" she sobbed into her hands.

"Perfect, beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, incredible, gorgeous, stunning, amazing young man?" I finished for her as I pulled my old red dress on.

She nodded and held out her arms for me. I finished buttoning up my dress and then walked right into the hug.

"I loved that boy," she said in my ear, "He was like another son to me. With Thomas and Roy gone, he made me feel like a mother again."

"I loved him too," I said my voice breaking.

"That boy brought you something special didn't he?"

I nodded.

"You don't meet a boy like that everyday, you know?"

I knew. I knew him better than anyone. But with him gone now I… I wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I'd better go home," I said finally.

Mrs. Ganderson let me go and walked me out of the room and to the front door.

"Remember if you need anything at all…"

"I know. I'll come straight to you," I said trying to smile.

She smiled weakly back.

"You're so strong Carter. No wonder he fell in love with you."

I smiled sadly trying to hold back more tears.

"Bye, Molly."

I walked out the door and down the drive and walked back to my own house. When I entered, my father was waiting for me.

"So did the dress fit?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes," I said coldly. I was so angry with him. I had been determined to give him eth cold shoulder for the rest of my life. He wasn't the reason _he _was dead but he contributed.

"That's nice…"

I wanted to leave and go to my room and stay there for the rest of my life. But I had to make dinner for him. So I pasted him without another word and started pulling ingredients for soup out of the cupboards.

"So you excited?" he said smiling.

My hand froze on the handle of the pot I was putting on the stove.

"In your dreams," I seethed.

"Come on Carter, he's not that bad-"

"Not that bad?!?" I screamed. I spun around and glared at him.

"NOT THAT BAD?!?" I repeated ferocious, "I HATE him! He MURDERED my love!! The only man I could ever love and he murdered him! He's a MURDERER!"

I was crying now but I wasn't done.

"My Spot! Spot Conlon! He is dead because of Cal. And YOU! You are just as bad! All this time you were in on it! Ever since Cal and I met you've been wanting this! You don't care about me! YOU CARE ABOUT THE MONEY!"

"Carter!" he jumped out of his chair and stood towering over me. His face was red with fury. "You DARE talk to me in such a tone?!?"

He slapped me across the face but I wasn't going to allow it. Not this time.

"Yes I do! You NEVER cared about me! You're not a father. Fathers are kind and loving! Fathers protect you and help you! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING FOR ME! You beat me! You pull me away! And now you just went and murdered my love! I hate you! I hate you!"

He slapped me again and suddenly, there was a knife and he was slashing it across me. He beat me, punched me, kicked me and threw me across the room.

"HOW DARE YOU!! I who sheltered you! I just gave you a future! You who had nothing before! You think Spot would've been able to take care of you?!?! HE WAS A STREET RAT!!!"

"I LOVED HIM!" I screamed back, clutching my stomach. Blood covered the floor. I leaned against the wall tears mixing in with the blood.

He lunged for me his hands wrapped tightly around my neck. After a while, I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air.

"LISTEN TO ME CARTER!! I don't care how much you loved him!! Cal will take care of you and you will never be hungry or cold! You will be taken care of! So in two weeks time, you and Calvert Smith will wed! And there is nothing you can say or do about it!!"

He threw me against the wall and stalked out of eth room fuming. I crumpled to the ground and lay there gasping for air while choking on tears and sobbing hysterically at the same time. Spot Conlon. Beautiful Spot Conlon. MY beautiful Spot Conon. Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot… oh please… come back to me… don't leave me… come back……

(In Keyport Harbor)

"Lovely day today, eh Margaret?" the young man said to his wife.

"It is indeed Barry," she answered grabbing his hand.

The young couple sat in the ferryboat watching their two little girls run around and chase each other. Barry lifted his free hand and ran it through his ebony hair. He was a stern man, handsome and friendly. His brown eyes lifted up and looked at the clear blue skies above them. There was a light breeze and it was a little warm for late November. The family was enjoying the weather before it started to snow.

"Lizy, don't go to far to the edge," Margaret called to her youngest daughter. Margaret was a soft lovely woman, very fair and gentle. Her blonde curly hair was up in a bun and her eyes were brown as well. She pulled her shawl closer around her. Both of their daughters looked most like Margaret.

"Yes, Mama," Lizy said pulling away from the rail, "Come on Beth," calling to her older sister.

Beth stared out at the water, looking at something drifting not to far away.

"Daddy? What's that?" she asked pointing to it.

Barry stood to see what she was looking at. When he looked closely at what it was, he gasped.

"My God…"

"What is it?" Margaret came up behind her husband.

"Take the children, don't let them see," he answered his eyes glued to the floating figure. "STOP THE BOAT! STOP THE BOAT! MAN OVERBOARD!"

People came swarming up around the rail where Barry and his family stood. Several people screamed once they saw what it was. The boat came to a stop. Barry tied a rope around his waist.

"I'm going in," he said standing on the rail.

"Barry!" Margaret came forward, reaching for her husband.

"I'll be fine. When I tug, pull us back," he said handing the rope to the crowd of people who all nodded on agreement. Barry jumped in and began to swim to the object. The others waited anxiously for the tug, and when it came, they all hurriedly began to pull him back in. The captain had appeared and was watching as Barry returned to the boat with the person. Everyone helped pull Barry and the other person back onto the boat. Everyone gasped.

He was beautiful, even with his eyes closed. His hair was light brown like wet sand and his skin was perfect and tan. He wore a dark blue shirt that complimented his skin tone nicely with brown pants and red suspenders. Around his neck was a key and at his hips was what looked like a slingshot and a cane.

"Is he…" someone started to ask but never finished.

Barry pressed his ear over the boy's heart. For a while he didn't ear anything. But as people slowly started to quiet themselves, he heard it. A heartbeat.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21: Memories

Barry's POV

He was a beautiful boy. He looked like he was in his late teens, 17 or maybe 18. His shoulder was bloody and when we looked at it, you could see a bullet jabbed into his shoulder blade. Luckily, it didn't go any father. I picked him up in my arms. He was limp, motionless. What could've happened to this boy? The captain had me take him to his quarters. Margaret, Beth and Lizy walked up behind me, both my girls couldn't take their eyes off of him. Great. Beth was only 14 and Lizy was 11 and a boy had already caught their eye. I placed him on the table to the side of the room and once again checked his heart. Still beating. But I had no idea when he would be waking up. Perhaps when he finally did, he could tell us what happened. I slapped his face lightly a few times.

"Hey kid," I said anxiously.

Nothing. His chest was barely rising. Then I realized how rasping his breathing sounded. He wasn't well. He needed a doctor.

"How much longer until we return?" I asked the captain.

"Only a few more minutes, sir," he answered from the wheel.

I looked out the window and saw he was right. This was a lucky kid since we found him so close to shore.

We docked and I carried him out and down the docks of New Jersey. I ignored the people staring at my family and I. I rushed straight to the doctor's house. Margaret pounded on the door and didn't stop until the doctor came out.

"Alright! Alright! I heard you! What can I-"

He stopped when he saw the boy in my arms.

"Bring him in, quickly," he ran back inside and started gathering his supplies. I explained what had happened on the ferryboat as he examined the boy's shoulder. He carefully took the bullet out and started to do all kinds of things doctors do. After a while, the boy's breathing went back to normal and a little while after that, he shot up of the bed coughing like mad. Water and what looked like blood came out and into the basin the doctor had next to the boy's bed. When he was done, he dropped back onto the bed, apparently weak. He moaned several times before becoming silent once again. He opened his eyes and looked around him. His eyes were bluish gray, like the color of the sea before the storm. He looked confused and scared.

"Where am I?" he said in a voice that was heavily accented by a New York accent.

"New Jersey," I answered simply. I didn't want to overwhelm him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at me and the girls behind me.

"My name is Barry O'Neil. This is my wife Margaret," indicating them with my hand, "My daughter Beth and my daughter Lizy."

He made eye contact with each of them before looking back at me.

"And who am I?"

Oh crap. Great, just great. He lost his memory.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us actually," I answered.

His brow furrowed and he had a look of deep concentration.

"I remember pain. I remember falling off the bridge. I remember a face. A goil. She was scared..."

"What bridge?"

He buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know. Brook… Brock… Bro…"

"The Brooklyn Bridge?"

"I.. I think so…"

How the heck could someone survive a fall from the Brooklyn Bridge?

"He hit the water on his head. He will be suffering from amnesia for a while. I don't know when it will wear off. Hopefully it will come back over time. But I'm not sure. This boy is very lucky to have survived a fall that high. Very."

I paid the doctor and then returned to speaking to the boy.

"You are form Brooklyn," I said. It wasn't a question. His accent gave it away he was from New York. The Brooklyn Bridge told me where in New York.

He nodded, remembering a few things.

"Newspapers… lots of them…"

"You were a newsie?"

He nodded again. Staring off into whatever unknown had appeared in his head.

"The strike…"

"You were part of the Newsboys Strike?"

He nodded again. But as he tried to remember more, nothing else came to him.

"You don't know your name?" I asked again.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

I sighed. What was I going to do about this boy? I couldn't just leave out on the streets not knowing who he was.

I turned to look at Margaret. She nodded.

"Alright kid, let's take you home. Maybe something will come back to you."

He sat up with much difficulty and when he tried to stand, he fell back onto the bed. He was too weak to do anything at the moment.

"Don't do anything too drastic alright?" the doctor said patting his shoulder. The boy nodded and then with my help, stood again.

"Come on," said Margaret as she started to help as well, "le's get you home."

Carter's POV

"Race…"

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. Bandages were wrapped around his head and he lay in the bed that Spot had stayed in when he was almost killed by those men. He smiled weakly but there was no happiness behind it. I smiled back but it disappeared the second it came. I took his hand in mine. We were both recovering from injuries. Unfortunately, mine had a deadline they had to heal by. Mr. Ganderson talked to Cal but he refused to move the wedding back so that my "little scraps and bruises" could heal. The jerk.

"Carter I…"

I raised a hand to silence him.

"Race, there was nothing any of us could've done," Jack said from his place against the wall. He wasn't staring at us. He was scowling at his reflection in the mirror while trying to hold back tears. Jack had been beating himself up because he thought he should've helped Spot. He thought he should've been able to save him. Just recently I had convinced him it wasn't his fault. But he still felt the same way. 'I looked at Jack then back to Race. His eyes were closed and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

"He was…"

"Our best friend," Jack finished for him as he also closed his eyes.

"And my one love," I added looking up at the ceiling.

I don't think either of us was going to be able to get over Spot's death. And when I looked over at the calendar, my heart sunk even lower. Only 13 more days. And then I burst into tears.

(One week later)

Spot's POV

Who was I? It had been a whole week since Barry had saved me. But who was I? Why couldn't I remember anything? I knew I had fallen off the Brooklyn Bridge, but how? And every night I had nightmares. And each one ended the same way. A boy about my age with curly black hair was shot in the head. And then a woman's voice that sounded vaguely familiar screaming, "RACETRACK!" and then I woke up screaming. Racetrack… the name was familiar… but where have I heard it from?

Barry and his wife have been most kind to me. Lizy is darling. Beth is respectable and shy. The two siblings loved hanging around me. When they would talk I would listen, but I rarely said anything in return. I would normally stare at the key around my neck with the name 'Rose' etched into it. I tried desperately to remember anything. Anything at all. But there was nothing. I wanted desperately to remember but I couldn't. It felt weird, not knowing who I was. Not knowing what made me, me. Not knowing what made me different, what made me individual. I felt lost not knowing. I would sometimes cry because I wanted so desperately to know. But there was still nothing. Nothing at all.

(3 days later)

"Beth…"

She turned and looked at me. I wasn't looking at her, I was staring at the road ahead of me. Beth and I sat on the curb, just talking. Beth was a pretty goil. Her ebony hair complimented her pale skin nicely. Her eyes were brown and she was exceedingly fair. She smiled at me with pink lips.

"I wish… I could remember…" I said finally.

She smiled and whispered, "It'll come back to you."

"But when?"

"I don't know. Soon, I hope."

Then, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. When she did, something flashed in my head. A memory. Or at least the memory of a feeling. The feeling of someone's lips against my skin. I knew it. I knew it well.

"Beth… do that again," I said looking at her.

She stared at me perplexed but then leaned toward me and kissed my lips gently. And as she did, I didn't see Beth kissing me, it was someone else. A woman, exceptionally beautiful. So beautiful it took my breath away. Her hair was auburn and her skin was like wintry cream with a light warm rose undertone. She was like an angel. Her lips were red and soft looking, her eyes were a warm melting brown. She was gorgeous. And, too soon, she vanished as Beth pulled away and looked at me.

"One more time," I pleaded. I had to know her name. I remembered her, but not her name. I had to know.

She did as I asked and this time, memories of the two of us came. Her name was Catherine Bailey, Carter for short, and from what I could tell from the memories as everything about Carter came back to me, I remembered how desperately in love with her I was. And my love for her brought my memory back.

I had fallen off the Brooklyn Bridge. Carter was the one who screamed when Race, who was one of my good friends, got shot. Was he dead? Jack and his newsies came to help Carter and I when Calvert Smith tried to kill me. I was a newsie. I was the King of Brooklyn. And my name was Spot Conlon. I didn't feel lost anymore. I knew who I was. I knew me. But if I had fallen off the bridge, and I was in New Jersey, and I had been heah for weeks, then Carter probably thought I was… dead.

"I remember!" I said pulling away and jumping to my feet.

I hurriedly explained to her how crucial it was to get back to Brooklyn as soon as possible. She looked confused but she ran inside to tell Barry. I had to get back to Brooklyn. I had to stop that wedding…


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22: Wedding Day

Carter's POV

The day had come. I couldn't believe it. I was about to murder myself even further. I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, but I would rather it not be for Cal. The top layer was see through with floral designs around my breast and the bottom of the dress while from my breast down there was a second plain white layer so that you couldn't see anything. The dress hugged me in all the right places and it showed quite a bit of cleavage. The sleeves were long and see through and my veil sat atop my head. My hair was up in a very romantic fancy style with white beads and diamonds braided into it. I looked beautiful. But I didn't want to look beautiful for Cal.

They took me to the chapel. It was pouring rain outside, reflecting my mood. My dad was waiting for me, and he took my arm and prepared me for when I would walk down the aisle. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. Because that was weakness in his eyes. The music started, and the doors opened wide. Cal stood at the pulpit, a triumphant smirk on his face. I sighed and we walked down the aisle. I walked to my version of death.

Spot's POV

"JACK!!! JACK!! JACK!!" I screamed out at the Manhattan Lodging House, getting soaked to the bone from all the rain. Kid Blink and Mush were the ones to answer my screaming. When they saw me, they looked like they were ready to pass out.

"Yes I'm alive but I don't have much time so please help me. Where is Jack?"

"He… is a-at t-t-the w-w-w-wedding…"

I was gone before they finished saying wedding. Carter was NOT going to marry that man. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran across the bridge, and after a while, I realized that most of the Manhattan newsies were right behind me.

"We're going to help you Spot!" Skittery said breathless. We ran as fast as we could, several of the Manhattan newsies ran to get my newsies and as we all ran, my boys joined us. We ran all across Brooklyn, trying to find which church they were in. I couldn't help but fell that every time we found an empty church, I was becoming more and more too late.

Carter's POV

The priest said the words he was supposed to say. Cal said his vows. I was forced to say mine. And I stared in horror as Cal lifted the ring that would seal the vows. That would seal the gates to my hell.

Spot's POV

I felt like crying. As we found yet another church empty.

"Didn't Jack say which one?" I hissed.

"No. He just said he was goin to the wedding," Kid Blink answered.

I felt like screaming to the sky. And then I realized. I knew exactly which church they were in. It was the one that was closest to the docks. The one closest to what she had left of me. I led the way as we all ran towards eth church. Please let my idea be right.

Carter's POV

Cal held my hand gingerly in his. He very slowly started to put it on. But before he could slip it all the way on, the doors opened wide and his beautiful perfect voice screamed out, "DROP THAT RING!!!"

Every newsie from Manhattan and Brooklyn followed by my one and only barged into the chapel screaming. He was exactly the way he should be. Perfect and beautiful and incredible. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. He stopped in the middle of the aisle, staring at me. We gazed lovingly at each other for what seemed like forever until I grabbed the hem of my dress and sprinted headlong toward him. He ran to me at the same time and when we met, our lips automatically went to each other and we kissed so passionately that the church could've burst into flames. Tears streamed down my face as I held him in my arms. I refused to let him go. Ever. I had him back. I wasn't going to let anything get in between us now. We held each other tightly and we kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed some more. Oh I would've loved to see my father's face. I would have loved to see Cal's face. But right now I wasn't going to worry about them. I was going to focus on Spot. My beautiful Spot was back.

Spot's POV

Thank God I had been right. Nothing felt better than kissing her right here right now in front of Cal. It could've gone on for days. But then Carter was pulled away from me abruptly and when I opened my eyes, Cal had Carter in his arms, a gun to her head.

"Take your hands off her," I snarled.

He smirked.

"I'm surprised you're alive, Spot, even after I pushed you off the bridge. I thought the fall would destroy you for sure."

Many people gasped as Cal confessed he was the reason I almost died.

"But I'll make sure to not make the same mistake twice. And I'll make sure to take care of all your little friends in the process."

Suddenly, Jack and Race appeared next to me. I was relieved Race was alive but I didn't have time to catch up on lost time.

"Just try and take us all down," Race said confidently.

"Then you'll be the first to go," Cal said pointing the gun at Race instead. None of us moved an inch.

"Wrong, Calvert," came a new voice. When we all spun around, it was Mr. Bailey who had spoken.

"You will not hurt anyone else," he said stepping in between Cal and me.

"You and what army?" Cal seethed.

"The army of New York's Newsies. What else?" I answered smirking and placing a hand on Mr. Bailey's shoulder and standing next to him.

And the fight began.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23: My Idea of a Happy Ending

Cal's thugs were waiting for us. They must have been waiting in the shadows for me. Guns fired all around but no one was actually hit. There were too many witnesses to kill anyone. Every newsie had someone to fight. And we all fought hard. I fought Cal of course, and Mr. Bailey was helping me. We fought well together. But the fight with Cal and the fights around us seemed to drag on forever and I knew we wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

"Calvert?" Mr. Bailey said after a while.

"What?!" he seethed.

"You will not ever be apart of my family. You will never be permitted to marry my daughter."

"And I will never want to marry you," Carter said from behind Cal. When he spun around to look at her, she had his gun in her hand and it was pointed at his head.

"You lose, Cal," I said triumphantly.

"Get out," Carter hissed.

Then, Mr. Ganderson and Mr. Brown and even Mr. Smith grabbed Cal and pulled his hands behind his back and led him away. He screamed vile words and threats at us and when his brutes saw that their leader was getting dragged away, they quit fighting and ran away like the cowards they were. I paid no attention to them. I went straight for Carter and we held each other in our arms. She snuggled deep into my chest and rubbed her hand over my heart and tucking her head under my chin as I held her tightly against me.

"Oh Spot," she whispered my name lovingly, adoringly, "I thought I'd never see you again."

I smiled down at her as my eyes drooped.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I answered teasingly.

She closed her eyes and we simply held each other for what felt like forever. When I looked up and saw Mr. Bailey, my smiled slowly faded.

"Sir, I…"

"No need," he interrupted holding a hand up. "My daughter loves you, Spot. Nothing I do could ever change that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I interfered with such a perfect couple and with such a strong relationship."

We smiled at each other and when I looked down at Carter, she was staring at her father, just about ready to burst into tears.

"Oh Daddy."

She lifted out an arm and beckoned for him to join the hug. He did and the three of us held each other as my newsies gathered around us and joined the group hug. I smiled to myself as I felt their arms around us and heard their cheers in my ears. When I looked back down at Carter, she was smiling up at me. I smiled back and then kissed her gently.

"I love you," I said in between kisses.

"I love you too," she answered before she kissed me again.

Nothing would ever separate us now.

THE END


End file.
